Waking Dreams
by Jerky
Summary: Thy Unveiling PT 2 COMPLETE.BbR RS.Love can be tha most beautiful & tha most dangerous thing. 3 bros have troubled pasts with Slade, who has a lil fam reunion planned 4 Rae.
1. Awaking to a New Day

The Sequel to "The Gathering" …or at least the Epilogue, "Thy Unveiling." BB wants to get with Raven, Raven secretly wants to be with BB, Cyborg wants to get with Jinx, Robin and Starfire are secretly together. The others know they are together and are happy for them.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own shit!

Prologue:

Beast Boy had a wonderful dream that turned into a horrible nightmare. In it he witnessed the death of his friends one by one until Raven. Before she died in his dream, he awoke to the sounds of his own sobs. He found himself in the living room of the T-Tower, the only other person in the room was Raven. She soothed him and listened to him speak about it. However, he didn't mention that one reason it was so terrible was that she died, and in the dream they were in love. BB kept this from her so that it wouldn't get awkward, but she used her powers to read his mind. She knows that he likes her, but he doesn't know she feels the same.

Chapter 1: "Awaking to a New Day"

Beast Boy woke up and glanced at his radio alarm clock, which failed to ring.

"n-nine thirty?" he said to himself sleepily. He slowly drifted back off to sleep.

Beast Boy's door cracked slightly and slowly. Cyborg walked into his room smiling mischievously carrying a ball of old socks, dirty clothes, and other articles of clothing that have been saved for this moment.

"happy birthday BB," he whispered before yelling, "STANK BALL!!!"

Cy hurled the foul-smelling orb at BB's head, which caused him to awake very angrily. Cyborg could do nothing but fall down and laugh his ass off, until a large shadow covered him. He slowly looked up and was peering into the face of one pissed off, green, yeti.

"uh…sorry" is all Cyborg could say as he was thrown out of the room with great force and blinding speed.

Raven, sipping on her herbal tea, looked down the hallway to see Cyborg on the ground dazed and confused.

"Well Vic, I guess Gar's awake." Raven said with a small smile.

"ye-----eah…"

"Hey Rae." Beast Boy said wiping the sleep from his eyes. Raven was a little surprised to see that BB was only in a pair of purple boxers. Her blush was concealed by the darkness of her hood. In the shadow she found herself pretty much longing after him.

"_Oh! Look at those abs!" _ came the voice of an emotion.

"_Shut up Desire!" _ Raven shot. Pulling herself together, Raven made small talk and said…

"You may want to put some clothes"

"Yeah" BB made his way through the piles of dirty clothes, trash, and God knows what else to his closet. He pulled out some normal clothes to wear instead of his Titan uniform.

"Uh…do you mind?"

Raven, embarrassed, left BB's room and closed the door and went to hers to meditate.

Fully awake now, Beast Boy turned on his stereo and played "The Bad Touch" by Bloodhound Gang. He stopped Raven before she reached her door. Stepping over Cyborg, he went to talk to her.

"Rae, I ..."

"Your welcome." She said.

"Ok. Could you please stop doing that?"

"You mean reading your mind?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, if your mind was a book, it would have to be a nursery-rhyme." She joked "Happy birthday by the way."

"Thanks a lot! One year closer to being a senile old man" Raven chuckled slightly.

…**You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals**

**so let's do like they do on the Discovery Channel…**

"You listen to that?"

"What?" he asked with a smile.

She rolled her eyes as she reached for something her belt.

"I got something for you. I burned a CD that you might like. It's got some stuff I like and I thought you might like it."

BB reached for the cd with a smile.

"Thanks Rae! Y'know, your being really nice toda.." Before he could get out the last word, Cyborg grabbed him from behind yelling "B-day bear-hug!"

Beast Boy quickly transformed into a large, green, grizzly and returned the favor. Raven smiled as she walked past the two, making her way to the living room.

"_You should tell him!"_ the emotion, Bravery called to Raven.

"_Tell him what?"_

"_C'mon Rae! It's not like you haven't thought about him, dreamed about him, mastur-" the emotion Rudeness was cut of by Kindness._

"_What's wrong with you?!"_

Raven blushed as she lifted her hood. Starfire who had been sitting next to Robin, talking, flew over to her friend.

"Raven, you are hot? Is that why your face glows red so?"

"uh.. yeah" she lied.

"Oh. Alright." She said with a smile as she took her seat by Robin again.

Raven placed her hood back on.

Beast Boy walked into the room with Cyborg behind him.

"Whut up everboday!?"

"Hey BB!" Robin called "I got something for you."

Beast Boy took the small package wrapped in green wrapping paper tied with a purple bow.

"Whoa. You spent some time on this!" he said as he ripped the paper off. "huh? Keys?"

He looked questionably at Robin who was smiling.

"Dude… is this what I think it is?!"

Robin nodded "Yeah, I think it is. Go outside."

Beast Boy ran to the elevator in cheetah form with a huge small on his face. The rest followed.

"DUDE!!!! YOU GOT ME A FUCKIN' MOPED!!"

"Me and Rob came across it on e-Bay. Apparently this is a moped that was used once by Shaggy 2 Dope of the Insane Clown Posse.

"Oh My God!! You got me Shaggy's moped!? He signed the seat too!"

"Well we know how much you like ICP; so I bought it and me and Cy both worked on it." Robin said with a smile.

The moped looked just like the one he received in his dream. It had a custom paint job given to it by the rapping wicked clown. It was a dark purple with green flames and on the seat, next to the signature, was a green "Hatchetman." (Clueless? Read my other story.)

Beast Boy then realized that his dream was a mixture of memories, conscious and subconscious fears.

"Friend, I have a gift for the celebration for the day of your birth as well"

"Star, I don't know what could be better than this."

"_Damn. All this stuff and I got him a stupid CD."_

Raven was beating herself up internally. Beast Boy could sense this, and placed his hand on her shoulder. The others didn't notice they; Starfire flew inside quickly so the others followed.

"What's wrong Rae?"

"I made that little CD and the rest have all these great gifts for you. I wish I had gotten you more. I really wanted to show you how I care." She said this in her mind. What came out was simply "nothing"

Beast Boy smiled. "Don't stay all bottled up. Hey uh…"

"Yeah?"

Remembering his dream, BB thought about what it would be like if he looked as he did in it. (With two ear rings in his left ear, a nose ring in the center of his nose, and Goth-like clothes)

"When you were in my head, do you remember how I looked in my dream?"

"Yeah"

"Well I was wondering …. Well.. could you…uh…"

"Sure"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Great! How about we head to the mall later?"

"Fine with me."

Back inside, Starfaire greeted Beast Boy with a rectangular box.

"Here. I hope you like it as I thought you would" She said beaming with a smile

Beast Boy took it and unwrapped it. "A tofu cook book!"

"Great! More ways for him to make that shit." Cyborg said rolling his eyes. (well… eye)

"Ha ha, very funny Vic."

(Alright, next BB and Rae head to the mall. What's gonna happen? Probly me pretty much rippin-off part of another person's story… plagiarism in the sincerest form of flattery )


	2. Getting to Know You

DISCLAIMER: I don't own shit!

Chapter 2: "Getting to know you"

Beast Boy and Raven were at the Jump City mall in normal clothes. (If they wore their uniforms they would be swamped by fans.) They were only met by awkward looks from those who had never seen a guy with green skin and a girl with very pale, grayish looking skin with violet hair. As Raven led BB to a store, people began to talk.

"That's Raven and Beast Boy!"

"Why are they here?"

"Well, they gotta shop too y'know"

"Hey, you think there going out?"

"I don't know. They seem like a could couple"

Raven and BB could hear all of this. Both were kind of caught off-guard by it.

Beast Boy laughed nervously "Um.. well people like to talk."

"Mmm-hmm"

"Well, I'm not your type anyway right?"

"You're just fine to me. _DAMN DAMN DAMN!! WHY'D I SAY THAT!!"_

Beast Boy was a little confused. "Ha, very funny Rae"

A feeling of relief came over Raven.

"_Oh thank God, he thought it was a joke."_ Raven thought. But Beast Boy did not; he was just trying to make her feel more comfortable about her slip-up.

After hours of searching for the right look for BB. Rae was satisfied with her work. He was now dressed in a pair of very baggy black pants with many zippers and pockets, a black knit cap with "independent" written across a Maltese cross, a dark gray shirt with the letters "ICP" and two clown faces in white, and a dark purple and green shirt over it. He also got the piercings he talked about.

"Niiice. You do great work!"

"Thanks" she said with a small smile.

"Rae I wanna thank you for all this. I know a place in the park I wanna show you."

"Alright"

As they left the mall, Beast Boy took flight as an eagle and Raven followed. When they made their way over the wooded area of the park BB went down. He transformed into a squirrel and easily made his way through the branches of the trees. Raven, however, didn't have as much luck.

"Gar! Get Your ass up here and help me!" Raven said as she was stuck between two branches.

BB changed from a squirrel into a beaver to chew one of them off.

"Thanks"

He smiled and gave a little trill as to say "your welcome"

When they both made their way to the ground, Raven looked around.

"It's beautiful" Raven said as she looked around. Everything was slightly dark, but light came through an area in the middle of the treetops above them. All around there were flowers and the entire area was above a crystal-clear pond with a waterfall across from them.

"Yeah, I come here every now and then. Here, no one can bother me or judge me."

Raven was surprised at how Beast Boy had changed. She realized that he only behaved the way he sometimes did to forget and to not let others feel sorry for him. (he's lost his parents in a boat accident that he could have prevented and Terra.)

"_You've lost so much Gar. Yet you remain happy." _ Raven thought.

After hours of talking about their lives and pasts Raven asked "What do you do here?"

"Honestly, I don't do much of anything."

"Your lying"

"Well, I swim sometimes…"

She gave a stern look.

"Ok ok, I come here to think."

"You think?" she said sarcasticly.

"Yeah.."

"About what?"

Beast Boy mustered up all his courage and took her hand. "You"

As a tree fell in the back ground Raven asked, "Me?"

"I really care for you"

As objects began to levitate and move Raven blushed and said "Stop"

"What?"

Raven moved away. "It wouldn't work Gar."

"Why not?"

"It's just.. my powers and…" She was cut off as BB placed his index finger on her lips.

"No excuses Rae. If I'm going too fast stop me, but... I love you and I never want to leave you. You've always been there for me and I will always be there for you. And I won't let little things like your powers, your father, or anything else life has to throw at us."

He removed his finger and slowly moved in closer. Raven, now with tears running down her cheeks, after hesitating, did the same. When their lips met, they were assured of their love by her powers ceasing to act up.

Pulling away, she gazed into his eyes. "Gar, you know that this may cause some problems."

"I don't care" he said before moving in for another kiss. They embraced for a more passionate kiss, but before this could happen; their communicators rang.

"Aw fuck."

"Maybe when we get back Gar." Raven said with a large smile.

(Well was that too fast? I didn't think so. Please Review. And I'm open to ideas and suggestions. Seriously help is greatly appreciated.)


	3. Lessons From New Friends

BB and Rae are a new couple! Now the Titans head to a call; which interrupted BB and Rae…. Damn crime. And BB's got a new street look. In this chapter we got a lil' action…. Not that kind! Get ya' mind out tha gutta!

DISCLAIMER: I own some shit in this one.

Chapter 3: Lessons From New Friends

Raven stood while holding Beast Boys hand. Neither could believe that after all this time they could be together so quickly.

Beast Boy flew with Raven, rather than transforming and flying by her side. They held each others' hand tightly. As they flew toward the scene, they gazed into each others' eyes. They both wore a smile that couldn't be removed.

"Raven! Beast Boy! One of ya'! Come in!"

"We're both here and we can hear you fine Cyborg" Raven said trying to hide a laugh as BB rolled his eyes at Cyborg's urgent voice.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"D-did you just l-laugh?"

"uh..."

"BB's with you, huh?"

"Yeah Cy right here."

Cyborg smiled and understood what had happened.

"Well, alright, I'll meet ya' there. It's on the south-side of town."

"See ya' Cy" BB replied.

"Well, he knows"

"And I don't care"

They both continued to smile as they approached the area. Johnny Rancid was on top of a car laughing his ass off as an updated version of his robot dog Rex wrecked every vehicle in site.

The Titans arranged themselves in a straight line and awaited Robin's orders. Robin ran to join his comrades with his staff drawn.

"Titans G..!"

Before he could let out his cry; a shot was fired. Robin quickly looked at Rancid, who was as surprised as he was. One of the robot dogs legs had been shot off with a hollow point bullet.

Tree figures emerged from an ally. Two in trench coats, all wearing masks, and all with white and black bandanas on their bodies.

"Damn! I missed!" Called a man with a half white, half black bandana mask.

"Glock, man, used ya' powers next time." Called one wearing a Hannibal-like mask and black and white camouflage. "Maybe you should try to rock his world…" As he spoke these words, he his eyes rolled back in his head and glowed red-orange. The ground shook and a huge boulder shot from the ground, moved over the robot dog, and slammed down to crush it.

"Dude! His powers are just like Terra's!" Shouted Beast Boy

"What the fuck is going on!? I'm outta here!" Rancid yelled as he hopped on his motorcycle.

"Nice job Dyggar. But I think it's my turn."

"Whutever Moth. Get 'em bro"

The man flew at high speed, chasing after Rancid. He wore a plain mask with half of it black and half white, with a silver moth on the forehead; the rest of his attire was black. Black shirt, black baggy pants, and a back trench coat.

"His powers are like mine" Raven stated.

"How can you tell?" Robin asked "he's just flying right now"

"I can sense it"

"What the hell is that guy?!" Rancid questioned "It's like he's a guy version of that Goth chick!"

"Time to end this" Moth stated as he grabbed Rancid with his dark blue and black powers.

"Let me go freak!"

"Really?"

Rancid looked down to see that he was very very very high up in the air.

"no…."

"Too late"

Moth released him and he fell hundreds of feet screaming "I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"I got ya'!" shouted Glock as he used his telekinesis to keep him from hitting the ground.

"So you're a good shot and your psychic.." Robin concluded.

"No, just psychic. I suck shootin'

After handing Johnny over to the police. The Titans stopped to chat with their new found allies…. Except for Raven and Beast Boy who were off to the side, keeping to themselves.

"I would like you guys to be honorary Titans." Robin proclaimed

"No offense, but, we once had a team." Glock stated

"Where are they now?"

All three dropped their heads. Dyggar reached into his jacket and pulled out a forty of liquor. He opened it, and with a tear strolling down his face, poured it out.

"What does this action mean?" Starfire asked

"They lost their friends Star."

She went to Robin's side, wrapped an arm around him an placed her head on his shoulder. Robin placed his arm around her waist as he said "We know what it's like to lose a friend."

Moth went flew to the top of a two story building and Dyggar spoke "How many?"

"One."

"heh…figures. We've lost seven." He said trying hard to hold his composure. "Three dead. one handicapped. And one in a coma. All because of one person."

"Slade" Glock spoke up.

"He's back!?"

"No. But you should never put your loved ones in a situation where you could lose them. Not her, not him, and the same with those two."

This caught the attention of Raven and Beast Boy.

"U-us?" Raven spoke

"Yeah. Ain't you a couple?"

They were silent for a moment. They looked at each other, then wrapped their arms around the other.

"Yeah, we are." Said Beast Boy with a big smile.

"Huh?! When did this happen?" Robin asked with great surprise

"I'd say about three hours ago" Raven answered.

After explaining the story, they stayed hand in hand.

"Well, moving on, I guess. Do you have a place to stay?"

"No. We rely on the kindness of others. But here, kindness is hard to find."

"Why don't you stay with us. You won't have to join."

The three looked at each other, then back at Robin and nodded.

"Alright then!"

As they were heading back. Moth got the attention of Raven and Beast Boy.

"Excuse me, but I want you to have this." He held out two necklaces. Each had half a heart, one dark purple and the other dark blue.

"Thank you. There beautiful." Raven complimented.

"They belonged to me and my fiancé before…." He paused as tears rolled down his mask from his eyes. Beast Boy placed his arm on Moth's shoulder to comfort him.

"I'm alright. Be good to each other. Never leave the other. Never leave an argument unresolved. And above all else, love each other."

"We will" They both said.

(Hmm? Like it? I need ideas. I may end this where it is and start a new story…. A sequel to a sequel…)


	4. Questions and Answers or Past and Future

Maybe I'm goin' to fast with BB and Rae's relationship… but guess whut? They think they are to so, ha! I planned it mutha fackos!

Tha Rundown on my OC's:

Glock, Dyggar, and Moth, are brothers. Psychic triplets. They had a super team that was taken down by Slade. They never knew their father, there multiracial: mother, Hispanic; father, assumed Caucasian . And their mother died when they were 12. Their father's identity is unknown.

Glock, real name Steven, Steve, or Stev for short, is loaded down with firearms, and improves his shots with telekinesis. He also has other psychic powers that you'll find out. He's very intelligent, and spiritual.

Attire: Mostly a black shirt, white pants, and a trench coat that goes to his ankles. And black and white bandanas.

History: After their mother died he sought help in God, reading the Bible everyday, which he still does.

Etc: His eyes stay a constant pale green and his hair is in dreadlocks that extend to his lower back and every other dread is dyed white.

Age: 17 (youngest by 3 hours)

Dyggar, real name Derrick, Rick, or Derr for short, is able to control rocks, dirt, etc, He's got powers like Terra did, ok? He's a little psychotic at times and takes jokes too far. And unlike his brothers, he's a total dumbass.

History: After their mother died he went off the deep end.

Attire: Mostly black and white army-like fatigues and a Hannibal-like mask.

Etc: His eyes change by his mood and if his powers are in use. His hair is similar to Robins, but longer and dyed red.

Age: 17 (middle by 1 hour and 30 minutes)

Moth, real name Tobias, Toby, or Toe for short, has powers similar to Raven except they are more powerful and are not his own… you'll find out. Quiet, intelligent and keeps to himself.

History: After their mother died

Attire: Black, nothing really specific, a trench coat that extends to his mid shins, and a plain mask that's half whit, half black, with a silver moth-like medallion on the forehead.

Etc: His eyes can't be seen because of his mask but he has long black hair that fades into a blue.

Age: 17 (first born)

Chapter 4: "Questions and Answers" or "Past and Future"

Everyone was in the living room, Raven and Beast Boy sitting very close to each other on the far left of the couch, Starfire and Robin doing the same on the right, Cyborg in the center playing against Dyggar on the GameStation2, and Moth and Glock watching.

"So, you guys were a superhero team?" Robin spoke to break the ice.

Glock spoke up, but never took his eyes of the screen. "Yeah, there was, I think, twenty of us in all."

"But earlier you said that their were…"

Glock looked over with a slightly sad look on his face. "No those guys were are homies with powers. We were a uh… street organization."

"You mean a gang."

"Yeah, the "Southside Crew. We called a super team, I guess you could say, the Southside Squad"

"So you have committed crimes?" Starfire asked

"Nothing real bad, as far as I know, I .."

"As far as you know?" Robin interrupted.

"Yeah, he joined only the Squad." Dyggar said.

"hmm." Robin began to question if he had been right to let them in their home.

Meanwhile, Raven and BB where keeping to themselves. Moth would look over from time to time and give a slight smile.

"Yes?" Raven said as she noticed this.

"You two just look great together. How long have you been going out?"

"uh…." Beast Boy trailed off

"Today" Raven answered.

"Ain't you guys rushing things? I mean you act like you've dating for weeks."

There was a pause.

"You don't wanna go too fast. God knows how much I fucked that up."

"How? What did you have a kid or something?" BB joked

"Yes…. Actually…"

"WHAT?!" Beast Boy almost yelled. Raven covered his mouth with dark energy before the others heard.

"Keep your voice down Gar"

"Sorry…"

"Um.. you guys got somewhere private to talk?"

"Yeah, my room." Raven answered.

In Raven's room, Raven and Beast Boy sat on Raven's bed, and Moth levitated. The dark room was very neat. The book cases sparkled, well would sparkle if it was not so dark., and everything was arranged perfectly.

"It's always the opposite of my room in here." Raven looked at BB sharply, he didn't notice as he looked around. "It's so nice and tranquil." Raven smiled slightly.

"Well, as you were saying.." Raven spoke

"You see, I was dating a girl named Mya. But she went by Dragoness in the Squad. We were so in love. We were like you two, we went very fast. We were kissing by the first day, kissing intimately by later that week, and having sex by week three. That was a **big** mistake. It was just unreal, we were going to have a child at the ages of 15…

When she found out she was pregnant, we were mixed with emotion. Later that evening, I bought those necklaces and an engagement ring and asked her to marry me. She said yes." Moth looked down then raised his head again. We had been fighting Slade for some time and we aren't as hard to get to as you guys. He spied on us. He knew what we did, when we did it… So of course, he knew about our situation."

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked suddenly

"He killed them!" Moth dropped to his knees "He killed my fiancé and our unborn child!" tears poured down from Moth's eyes, blinding him. He took off his mask, revealing a scared face.

Raven and Beast Boy looked and were shocked.

"My face? …he took her ring and carved this 'S' into my face. My powers were weak then I couldn't do anything to stop him from doing anything. His robots beat me afterwards but kept me alive so that I would suffer."

"What about everyone else?" Raven asked trying to hold back tears.

"The attack was silent and covert. I was bounded an gagged. Everyone was asleep. Two others put up a fight; they were killed too." As if someone had asked "who were they?" he answered. "They were a brother and sister. Polar and Tundra. Both had ice powers. Slade mockingly burned them alive."

Raven now had tears coming down her cheeks and laid her head on Beast Boy's shoulder, who was about to cry himself. Her once clean room was now littered with books and other objects as her powers reacted.

"Glock was dating Tundra. He was in so much pain; Slade laughed in his face and handed him a revolver with one bullet. 'Join her' he said. That enraged Dyggar who lunged at him, his eyes glowing red, and rock behind him. Slade caught him and dislocated his shoulder. While he screamed in pain, Slade bent a piece of wire and stuck it in the fire. He then branded Dyggar's shoulder with an 'S'…" Moth stopped and his sobs of pain were let out. "After all that Slade left like it was nothing. He turned around as he walked off and said 'I am Deathstroke, Slade the terminator!' I wanted to die and take him with me!"

"That's the most horrible thing I have ever heard.." Beast Boy said with tears rolling down his face.

"Relationships are very serious things. Don't let yours go too fast. Look were that got me."

In the living room, Glock could sense his brother's sadness and excused himself from the room. He went to his guest room that the Titans had given him. On the bed he had laid out his arsenal, Four forty-fives (two with hollow points, the others with normal bullets), a Desert Eagle, a Broadsword, and the revolver Slade left him with.

"I'm gonna get that bastard, if it's the last thing I do! Forgive me Lord, but I will make him suffer so much that he wished he was dead. And when he is.." he picked up the revolver "..I'll join him in hell!"

Things were more happier back in the living room. Robin had changed spots with Dyggar and was currently beating Cyborg. Dyggar sat next to Star and asked all about Robin.

"What's his deal? He's uptight about everything."

"Robin worries. He is always cautious and cares for me and the rest of us deeply. He wants to prevent any harm that may come to us, but…"

"But?"

"But sometimes I wish he would go with the flowing, and open up and share. It scares me to know that he has so much pain but he will not let it out."

"Pain can make you strong." He said in a monotone

"But love can make you stronger!" she said with a smile

"Yo bird-man! Your worse at this than Mas and Menos!" Cyborg joked

"Well at least I can understand them when they curse you out for beating them."

"… they don't do that… those lil' guys are too nice"

"what do you think 'cogida del muchacho de la robusteza' means?" (fuck off robot boy)

"I can't believe those guys…" Cyborg dropped his controller in surprise.

"Well, thanks for listening so that I can win.."

"No fair! That's cheatin'!"

Just then, the phone rang and Cyborg answered.

"Hello, this is Teen Titans West, I'm Cyborg."

"¡Hey Cyborg! ¡Es Más y Menos! ¿Cuál está para arriba?" (Hey Cyborg! It's More and Less! What's up?)

"uh… Rob… they cussin' me out?"

On the roof, Moth stood staring out at the setting sun. Raven appeared behind him, her face red from crying.

"That was two years ago.." he said with pain in his voice.

"That was so horrible. Moth… Tobias…."

He turned around facing her with his mask on.

"You're having second thoughts on you and Gar?"

"Yes"

"Don't. And don't be in a hurry. Love is something that takes a lifetime to master."

As these words were uttered, BB stepped out on the roof and walked over to Raven's side.

"Let me tell you something. Those two necklaces' jewels react act sunset. It is something I did with my powers. When connected, they can show a couples future. But be warned, You may not like what you see."

"Then you look instead." Beast Boy concluded "Tell us if you're satisfied with what you see"

Beast Boy gazed into Raven violet eyes as she did the same. They moved closer and closer while moving the jewels closer as well. They kissed as the gems connected. As images were beginning to show inside them they closed their eyes. After a few moments, they slowly broke.

"..well Moth?" Raven inquired.

He took his mask off again to reveal a scarred smile. Which was returned by two from Raven and Beast Boy.

"Take things slower and love each other."

(this chapter just got …. Idontknow …just ……anyway, please review and if you didn't like it, explain specifically why. I'm out mutha fackos!)


	5. Time alone

Maybe this should've been attached to the last chapter… you decide.

DISCLWIMER: I own a website, 2 fics, and a few OCs; but not the Titans. (but if I did, I would take over the CN airwaves! HAHAHAHAHAAH-HEHEHEHEHEHEHE-HOOHOOHOOHOOOHOO-HA!! I don't on the songs in here either.

Chapter 5: "Time Alone"

It was getting late, the sun had set and the night air was getting cold but Raven and Beast Boy never left each other. They both stayed on the roof ate and talked about different subjects until their past loves came up.

"I never had a first love. Not even a crush…. Besides you" Raven said blushing.

"I think Terra had to be my first love. She will always hold a special place in my heart."

"I know. And I would never try to replace her."

"And her memory could never replace my love for you. You complete me, I know it sounds corny, but it's true. I'm the light to your dark, I'm ying, you're yang. More importantly; I'm your green Romeo and you're my violet haired, Goth Juliet."

"Yeah, that was pretty fucking corny" she said with a smile and a laugh.

"Awww" cooed Dyggar.

"Yes? What do you want?" she said irritated.

"Well, Rae, I wanna say don't you two think it's a little cold out here?"

"We can keep warm." BB said jokingly

"Um.. sorry, I guess I ruined tha moment, huh?"

"Yeah" Raven replied in an irritated monotone.

"I thought I might; so here's my apology" he placed a small stereo and CDs on the ground. He then caused a rolling wave in the concrete, sending the items towards the couple.

"Thanks dude"

"Yep, keep mentionin' it" he said as he left them alone.

"Let's set the mood then, Greeneo" Raven said playfully.

"Was that a joke?!"

"uh… no."

"It was! You told a joke!"

"No, you uh…"

"**You** told a joke!"

"Shut up!"

"Yes mistress.."

Raven placed a mixed CD in the stereo. The first song that played was "Vermilion pt.2" By SlipKnoT.

"Perfect" Raven said as she leaned and kissed Beast Boy.

**She seemed dressed in all of me**

**Stretched across my shame**

**All the torment and the pain**

**Leaked through and covered me**

"I love you Rae"

**I'd do anything to have her to myself**

**Just to have her for myself**

"I love you Gar"

**Now I don't know what to do**

**I don't know what to do **

**When she makes me sad**

**She is everything to me**

The couple kissed once again, this time more passionately. Their arms embraced each other. They remained like this, enjoying the kiss and each others' warmth. Before long, they found their tongues in each others mouths; intertwined. Raven was the most excited in this new experience. She placed her hands on his cheeks to hold him and keep him from leaving the passion. They both broke, gasping for breath.

"You're…. amazing… Rae" Beast Boy managed to say through heavy breathing

"You don't know how much" She said as she went in for another kiss.

Meanwhile, Dyggar was in his guest room. It was a red-orange with yellow trimming. Dyggar was half asleep after taking way too many sleeping pills. His mind began to wonder. Memories from all parts of his life flooded his mind.

**Before dinner**

"Hey whut's for dinner?" Dyggar asked

"Don't know. Your brother's cookin'" Cyborg answered

"Gumbo man! Unfortunately all they got is tofu, so it's tofu gumbo. But I'll make it work." Glock spoke with his black and white bandanna around his head.

**At the table**

Dyggar was trying to put his food through the small bars in his mask to eat and conceal his face.

"Rick, maybe you should take off the mask" Robin concluded

"C'mon man, we're triplets. I think they know what you look like…" Glock stated. Moth was in his room eating and listening to SlipKnoT and Twiztid.

"Then take off yours"

"Alright. At the same time then?"

"Yeah."

"1"

"2"

"3"

Robin and Dyggar reached for their masks and took them off. However Robin had another mask under the one he removed.

"Damn you mutha fucka!!"

"Whoa nice face" Robin remarked as he looked at Dyggar's Face. He had his bottom lip pierced in four places and his goatee was in two braids, each with white and black beads.

He gave a sarcastic laugh "Don't fuck with me!"

"Ok, just settle down. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." Cyborg spoke up.

"_Good ol' Cy, just like good ol' Polar"_

**Two years ago**

Dyggar walked to the Squad's Head Quarters, a small apartment building. He had just broke up with Tundra two weeks earlier. He had stayed with his friends who were in the main gang. He left very angry and everything was unresolved. As he approached the door, he thought of what to say. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to say that shit." Or "Please you know how I get without my medication (weed) please take me back"

"Hey Tazer! Guard!" He greeted two young men, one with electric powers and blonde hair and wearing light colors, the other in a form fitted armored suit with a brown trench coat over it. (fun OC fact: Tazer and Guard Muslim and Jewish. There names are Hasheed Mali and Jonathon Goldberg)

"Where's Dra?"

"Inside, but you…"

He ignored Guard as he opened the door and saw his brother, Glock, making out with his now ex-girlfriend.

"_Bro?…Dra? …why?"_

He quickly closed the door, before they had a chance to see him.

**It's all in my head**

**I think about it over and over again**

**And I can't keep picturing you with him**

**And it hurts so bad, yeah**

**Cause it's on in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it  
Nooo**

"Why….?"

"My man, you left her really upset" Tazer spoke

**I can't wait to see you  
Want to see if you still got that look in your eyes  
That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes  
And it's a shame that we got to spend our time  
Being mad about the same things  
Over and over again  
About the same things  
Over and over again**

**Ohh  
But I think she's leaving  
Ooh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
(I Can't go on not loving you)**

"_Why couldn't she wait…?"_

**Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its on in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again yeah  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it  
Nooo**

"Glock was there for 'er" Guard spoke

"Yeah, they hit it off real good" Tazer added

**I remember the day you left  
I remember the last breath you took right in front of me  
When you said that u would leave  
I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything  
But I see clearly now  
and this chose I made keep playing in my head  
Over and over again  
Playing my head  
Over and over again  
Ohh  
I think she's leaving  
Ooh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
(I Can't go on not loving you)**

"_I must've been a real dick…"_ He collected all his courage and entered in again.

Very surprised and half naked; Tundra spoke up. "Der! Uh.. lemme explain."

He shook his head. "You don't need to. I had my chance. Do you love her Steve?"

Glock paused and thought for a couple of seconds and answered "Yes, Der. With all my heart."

"I'm happy for ya' then" he said as he left with tears in his eyes.

"_Be good to her…"_

**Two months later**

Dyggar awoke feeling immense pain in his shoulder. It suddenly came back to him; Slade came and killed Dragoness along with her and Moth's unborn child, who's face was carved up, burned Polar and Tundra alive, nearly caused Glock to commit suicide, broke Guard's back, and left Tazer in a coma.

Dyggar awoke to find himself in tears and sweat. "I'll get that bastard! Swear-ta'-God I'll kill 'em"

(well there I went again. Puttin' good and bad in the same chap…. I'm fucked up. Please review.)


	6. I don't have a clue

Yaaaaaay! I gotta shit-load of great reviews! I'm happy as a member of SlipKnoT after beatin' tha shit out of Fred Durst! (which I would love to see!) By tha way, no offense to Limp Bizkit fans, but c'mon, "Rollin'" and "Behind Blue Eyes" is all they got. SlipKnoT on the other hand; "Wait and Bleed," "Spit it Out," "Heretic Anthem," the list goes on and on…. Whut? Oh yeah! Tha fic! Well in this I go on some of my OCs' histories, and a little more on Cyborg. (an answer to where's 'tha robo-homie's luv?')

Chapter 6: "I don't have a clue" (seriously I don't)

After a good night sleep, well technically morning, Beast Boy awoke with Raven's arms wrapped around his neck and her face in his. They had fallen asleep this way, holding one another and kissing.

"_Hope she doesn't wake up; I got killer morning breath" _He thought to himself as he slowly removed himself from her loving grasp to make breakfast, even though it's almost noon. As he got out of her bed, she stirred and let out a groan as she awoke. He greeted her with a kiss on her hand.

"Morning Rae"

she groaned again before answering him. "Morning Gar"

"I'll be back with your tea"

"alright"

As he made his way to the kitchen, he inhaled a smell that let him know that someone else beat him to cooking.

"Hey Gar" Greeted Glock

"Whut up man?" Dyggar added. Beast Boy noticed they were in sweat pants and t-shirts.

"Robin training you guys?" BB asked sleepily

"Him and Moth" Cyborg answered as he came from the hall, sweat dripping down the flesh-side of his face.

"Dammit…" Beast Boy muttered. He suddenly heard a very quiet song playing from Cyborg's mp3 player in his arm.

"Woo Woo Woo" Beast Boy muttered. "Whoa, Déjà vu… Cy, I didn't know you were down." (confused? Read 'The Gathering's first paragraph)

"Yeah um.. my girl got me in to Esham"

Beast Boy, now fully awake, was slightly confused. "What?"

"I got a girlfriend now man."

"huh… well, I bet I know who it is" he said with a smile.

"Sure ya' do BB. See ya' in the training room."

In the training room, Robin was in a white karate ki with a yellow and black "R" over the left side; as always, he was wearing his mask; Starfire was in her normal clothes; and they were sparing.

"You've gotten better Star." He said while dodging a blow to aimed for his head.

"It's because of you, my love" She said before being thrown to the ground. "Ugh! Well.. not good enough."

Robin shook his head as he helped her up. "That was amazing. You took me down five times. Would you like to go again?"

She looked up at him with a confused look and a completely soaked face.

"Never mind" he said with a smile before giving her a small kiss. Normally they would be more private about their relationship, but the only one in the room was Moth, who was meditating.

Moth was in a black ki, and wearing a black ninja mask. As he meditating in the center of the room; the lights around him flickering and small blue and purple moth images were fluttering around him. He was muttering many things, such as "Indred Cold, thank you. My vengeance will bring me peace. Peace and love to all my allies." As well as many guttural sounds and screeches. (for those geeks, like me. Put it together, Moth? Psychic power? "Indred Cold, thank you?" Got it? Mad props to who figures were he got his powers uh… "boosted.")

As the others made their way into the room, Moth arose from his meditation and greeted his brother, Glock, with a bow before sending a kick his way. Glock quickly returned the display of honor, grabbed his brother's leg, and through him into the wall across the room.

"Very sneaky hermano" (brother in Spanish) Glock said as he prepared for another attack

"Very nice counter, bruder" (brother in German)

There has always been a rivalry between the two brothers. This was dampened slightly when their mother died of breast cancer.

Dyggar went to live with his cousin, who was a hardcore 'freek.' Enough to rival Dyggar's own volatile personality. He introduced him to many things. Including, how to make a convincing looking doctor's prescription for marijuana. (remember? He's crazy, and he does need it.) He became street-wise and earned the respect of the "Southside Crew," who graciously aloud him to join after he saved there lives with his powers in a shoot out.

Glock went to live with his uncle, who was an avid hunter and marksman and devoted churchman, and his aunt, who was a very polite and kind women, who could not have children of her own. There, he learned the language of his family and etiquette of his aunt. He was loved like a son and was home schooled. This, however, did not make him antisocial or a hermit but made him into a kind and gentle person, which made him a great leader and member of the "Southside Squad."

Moth lived with many family members, before staying with his aunt and her German husband for a while. Their children where like the way Moth had become, quiet, dark, and Gothic. He refined his powers with the help of his cousins and uncle, who themselves are psychic. His powers were "boosted" after he and one of his cousins spent the night in a cornfield alone. There they were visited by a being of immense power that said it would help him in the future. He shook "hands" with it that night and accepted his assistance, even though at the time he didn't know what he was accepting help for. He awoke in the morning with a "Y" shaped mark on the hand he shook with and the knowledge of a deeper purpose ahead of him.

That was when the Martinez brothers (that's their name) were twelve years old to fourteen. At the age of fourteen, when the other family members couldn't care for them anymore, they all moved in with their inner-city cousin, Philippe. Philippe, or "Krazee P," took care of them and help them learn the hardships of life. Filled with a sense of purpose and belonging, Tobias (Moth), joined the Southside Crew as well and Stephen (Glock) remand as a tag along through different things; look out for cops, look out for rival gangs, etc. It was in this "family" that Moth, Dyggar, and Glock met five individuals that would become their closest comrades and form the Southside Squad.

First, a brother and sister with power over the cold; Perry and Saundra Thomas. (Polar and Tundra.) They were the children of a police officer and a dinner waitress. After their father was killed by a robber of the dinner, they joined Glock; who was trying to find more than just illegal activities to help the community. Polar and Glock had been friends since he moved in with his brothers and the cousin; by that time Tundra and Dyggar had been going out for almost a year. They were twins who often wore nothing but white or light blue and even though they were African-American, their eyes glowed an icy blue.

John and Hasheed (Guard and Tazer) were next to join. They were Jewish and Muslim, but the streets made them best friends. John was known for his intelligence and Hasheed for his running and speed. John won science fair after science fair; being the son of a former mayor of Jump City didn't hurt either, Hasheed received first place on every track meet he participated in. He could he the joyous cries of his family at every event. He always thought his speed was a result of his electric powers.

One day, they were walking to their homes when they saw a mugging in progress. Tazer, quickly reacted with his powers, shocking the thug many times. When he tried to escaped this, the man was taken down by John, who was an expert at Mahat-Magar. John and Hasheed decided to join the Southside Squad with the ice twins and psychic triplets.

The last and most vital member was Mya, the Dragoness. Her family's name was always unknown. She was home schooled, and lived the life of luxury, but her love to help people made her anything but spoiled. Her father and mother founded the Southside Crew; bringing their ideals and honor from Japan. Mya was trained in Ninjitzu and always surprised anyone and everyone with her skill and concentration. If it was not for her, the SSC would not have a home, money, or anything to help the area. She developed a relationship with Moth quickly as rivals. He was stiff and uptight and she was joyous and full of life. They began to have an unlikely love affair which led to the destruction of what they had worked so hard to build.

Back in the present day, Glock and Moth were sparing. Neither was showing any sign of giving in. They had been going at it for almost half an hour, drenched in sweat, their shirts ripped off revealing tattoos and scars; neither would stop.

At this sight, Dyggar ripped off his own shirt, but kept his mask over the brand on his shoulder.

"Der. Why'd you do that?" Beast Boy asked

"I just wanted to be like every one else" he replied with a smile.

The tattoos of the brothers were mostly similar as well as the build of their bodies. Dyggar had a Hatchetman over his heart, barbed wire around one arm, a Mexican flag on the other, a wing-less dragon that extended from his middle back, wrapped around his right leg and the tip of the tail on his foot and "Dyggar" across his abs. He body wasn't very muscular, but his arms were a different story. They were pretty huge and cut. As a result of his powers, his mind made his arms feel like they were moving the weight; making him strong and defined.

Glock was the skinniest, and not very much muscle. He had a Hatchetman on each shoulder, the word "Chicono" on his abs, and a large cross on his back. He didn't work out much, but he always trained.

Moth was a bit larger than Glock and more cut. He always meditated and trained to be the best. Except for his Hatchetman tattoo on his back, his tattoos were more tribal, with a tribal moth in the middle of his chest, a massive design of spikes and curves on his lower and middle back, and designs on his forearms.

While the duel of the brothers took place, Beast Boy left to find Raven meditating in the living room.

"_Yes?"_ she asked telepathically

"_Can I join you?" _Beast Boy asked, becoming more comfortable with the ability.

"_Of course Gar.." _

He took his place beside her, chanting the words she uttered with her. (guess what they are?) "Azarath, Metrion; Zinthos" He found himself centered and tranquil. _"This isn't like me…." _He thought abruptly. _"..but love changes you… Maybe she's making me finally act my age?"_

"_No, your fine the way you are…"_

They simultaneously broke their focus and embraced with a kiss.

"That's sweet, man" Dyggar said smiling

"What do you want?" Raven said with a death glare

"Hey girl, chill. It's just nice to see a young couple. I was gonna ask BB if he wanted to spar but, hey, I see you two are busy. Sorry."

"Sure. I'll take you on!" Beast Boy said confidently

"and don't ask me to heal you when he kicks your ass, Der"

"Sure, whuteva." He said with a smile.

Throughout all of this, no one noticed that Cyborg had left in his car. He dialed on his T-car phone, and a sweet voiced young girl answered.

"I'll be waiting for you Vic. The guys aren't here, and I'm all alone, with nothing ..or should I say… no one to do."

A gigantic smile came across his face.

"Be there in no time baby!"

(Ok! So who's Cy's girlfriend? Who or what helped Moth with his powers? Mad, mad props to whoever figures it out. And I need some suggestions. You got some? Please lay 'em out. And I ain't gonna kill everybody off this time.)


	7. Vists or Let Go

Yay! Somebody got it! apERFECtcircle, Thank you homie! You have solved "sho is Cy's GF?" "Who helped Moth?" is still unsolved. For a hint, check a movie with Moth in the title. Richard Gear's also in it. It's based on true events.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own shit, but a few OC's.

"Visits" or "Let Go"

The T-car pulled behind a dark building and parked. It was almost sunset and the others would probably be looking for Cyborg; but he didn't care. He was in love with someone that loved him for his soul and not his metal exterior.

As he stepped out of the car, he saw the light of an open door. As he approached, his heart raced. (well, not really. He ain't got one) He was almost sweating with anticipation.

"Hey Vic" the pink haired witch said as she greeted her boyfriend with a kiss. (yeah, that's right! It's…)

"Jinx, you look so beautiful tonight. Like always." (ding! ding! ding!)

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her height.

"and you are as handsome as always" she said as she kissed him deeply." C'mon Vic, come inside"

As he followed her in, he noticed that she was only wearing her dress and nothing else.

She laughed as she saw him staring at her. "Come on. They want be back for three hours."

"So then, we're gonna have a quicky?"

She laughed once more. They always took all the time they needed. Once Cyborg said he was going on a week-long trip to check on the Teen Titans East. He did, but he also took Jinx with him. They stopped midway at a Holiday Inn, where they spent two days straight, loving one another. ('cause you take a ho to a hotel but you take a lady to a Holiday Inn)

As they made their way to her bedroom, she leaped in his arms. As they were embraced in a kiss, he carried her to the bed and laid her down gently. He smiled and lifted his arm and pressed a few buttons. In moments, the hard outer chasse on his chest, back, waist, and below popped off. He then unzipped the black and silver body suit; revealing the metal and flesh underneath. His body was covered with metal from his collarbone to upper abdomen, skipping his waist and groin, and from his mid thighs down. (How do I know? Check old comic pics of Cy and watch "Teen Titans East pt II")

The first time he showed her his body, tears built up in her eyes. It was covered in scars and metal, showing evidence of his hard life since the accident he had at Star Labs. Now, both of them were more open about themselves. She would kiss and rub his scars and it became just another part of her lover.

They were together all night with no disturbances.(Strange, huh? Where's Mammoth and Gizmo?) Only soft moans and heavy breathing could be heard in the silence and darkness of the building.

In the tower, after waking Dyggar who was asleep in his room, the three brothers were all dressed in nice, simi-formal clothes. They were going to pay a visit to Jonathon Goldberg, his wife, and younger brother. John, who had been "The Guard," now was in a wheelchair; his legs were no longer of any use. He had married his long-time girlfriend, Sarah. They married after his spine was broken in an assault by Slade. His younger brother, Isaac, stayed with them and helped them with anything they required.

The three were around the dinner table, about to eat, when a knock came from the door.

"Wonder who that could be?" Isaac asked aloud. The fifteen year old walked to the door and answered. "Yes?"

"I?! Whut up lil' homie?!" Dyggar greeted with a huge smile

"Guys, come in!" John urged them

"What's up J?" Glock greeted.

"Not much, man"

"It's great to see you again, guys!" Sarah said with a smile

After hours of catching up, the question came.

"So Moth, how ya' been?"

"Living." He replied in a monotone

"You have to let go. I did. The man was psychotic."

"He shall burn in hell."

"He is Toe, he is"

"No he's not, I'll find him, and kill 'em myself."

"Let go man" He urged once more. After a silence, he spoke again. "I know I won't make an impact on you, but please…"

"Sooo…uh how are things man?" Glock asked to relieve the tension.

"Very good." John and Sarah answered together.

Dyggar asked a question that was on his mind since he entered the home. "So..uh… I know that your legs don't work but …uh… can you two….."

"Yeah." He answered with a smile.

"ok"

Back at tower, Robin and Starfire opened the door to the training room to see a horrorable sight. Raven and Beast Boy were lay unconscious on the floor. Raven had a huge bruise on the side of her face and Beast Boy's face was covered in bruises and blood. His nose ring was bent beside him in a small pool of blood and the sweat pants he was wearing were ripped from the knees down.

"Friends!" Starfire instantly broke into tears.

"I want to know what the hell is going on here!" he said as he picked up Beast Boy and carried him to the infirmary. Starfire did the same with Raven; tears strolling down her cheeks.

After laying them on their beds, Robin and Starfire began to think of what had happened.

"Slade?" Robin asked abruptly. "No, the place is locked down tight" he ansered himself.

Starfire looked at her boyfriend. _"He looks as if he will kill the person who did this"_ The thought shocked her. She had seen him this way before. He was very serious. His wrath would be swift and unforgiving. To calm him in someway; she threw herself in his arms. He looked down to see her crying in his chest.

"Don't worry Kori, I'll find who did this and make them pay."

She looked up at him with an afraid look. "No Richard. No more suffering." She buried her face into his chest again; sobbing.

He placed his hand on the back of her head saying, "Kori, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

As the two sat with each other, Raven awoke.

"Hey, you two.."

"Friend! You are awake!" Starfire said with tears of joy in her eyes. As she flew to her side, Robin followed.

"What happened?" He asked

"Dyggar…" is all she could say.

"What? But he is a friend.." Starfire was confused at the thoughts of this.

"He and Gar were sparing. Everything was fined until Gar knocked off the mask on his shoulder…"

_**Flashback**_

"Whoa! Dude! What is that?!"

"Stop! D-don't look" he said as he clutched his shoulder. He was inebriated (buzizn') through out the day, but this made him instantly sober.

"It looks like a branding." Raven said lifting his hand slightly.

"**Dig" –Mudvayne**

**Dig! bury me underneath**

**Everything that I am!**

**Rearranging!**

**Dig! bury me underneath**

**Everything that I was!**

**Slowly changing!**

**I, would love to beat the face,**

**Of any mutha fucka that's thinkin' they can change me,**

**White knuckles grip pushing through for the gold,**

**If you're wantin' a piece of me I broke the mutha fuckin' mold,**

**I'm drowning in your wake**

**Shit rubbed in my face**

**Teething on concrete**

**Gums bleeding!**

"BACK OFF BITCH!!!" he shouted as he gave her a very strong back hand.

"RAVEN!!" Beast Boy shouted as he saw his love hit the ground. She remand awake long enough to see Beast Boy rip off his shirt and prepare for his most powerful transformation, the Man-Beast.

"Stay away from me! I didn't want this! You don't want me to hurt you guys anymore!" Dyggar said with a frantic and scared voice.

"Too late" Beast Boy uttered in a very deep and guttural voice. His pants ripped, his hair grew, and fur began to grow out of his body. He kept his transformation halfway, not to lose complete control of his mind.

**I, struggle in violated space,**

**Sell out mutha fucka in the biz that try to fuck me,**

**Hang from their T's rated PG insight,**

**I ain't sellin' my soul when there's nothing to buy!**

**You're living in my space!**

**Shitin' in my face!**

**Fuck you while you try**

**To fuck me!**

"No Gar! Don't give him what he wants!" As Dyggar said these words, he too began trans forming. He grew larger, his ears were now pointed, his eyes glowed a blood-red, and his body became like rock. Stones began to swirl around him as he levitated with a demonic smile, revealing Dyggar's platinum-crowned canines. The only mark on his body that could be seen was the dragon tattoo, which was flying and swirling across his body.

**Dig! bury me underneath**

**Everything that I am!**

**Rearranging!**

**Dig! bury me underneath**

**Everything that I was!**

**Slowly changing!**

"Bring it!!" The half-transformed Man-Beast roared.

"It's been a long sleep. The stoner let up…" The rock creature said to himself..

The Man-beast charged at it's opponent. He was knocked down with a strong right arm, that sent him flipping in the air until he landed on the ground. The Rock creature took a bolder with his powers, and repeatedly hit the Man-Beast in the face with it. Blood flew in the air as he was beaten. Unconscious, he transformed back into his full human form, but the pain didn't stop.

**Let me help you tie the rope around your neck,**

**Let me help to talk you the wrong way off the ledge,**

**Let me help you hold the glock against your head**

**Let me help you tie the rope around your neck,**

**Let me help to talk you the wrong way off the ledge,**

**Let me help you hold the glock up to your head,**

**Let me help to chain the weights onto your legs**

**Get on the plank Fuck!**

Raven let out a cry as she witnessed her boyfriend being pummeled. She sent strong black energy shots at the creature. He looked her and laughed.

"Here." He said crouching down to her level. "Go ahead; give me ya' best shot!" He said as he placed a finger on his face.

"AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!!!" Raven chanted loudly as she sent all of the energy she had into the creatures face. He stumbled and fell down, while transforming back into Dyggar.

**Dig! bury me underneath**

**Everything that I am!**

**Rearranging**

**Dig! bury me underneath**

**Everything that I was!**

**Slowly changing!**

**Wish you were committing**

**Suicide, suckin' on a mutha fuckin' tailpipe!**

**Dead man dangling from a tight rope!**

**Limbless in the middle of a channel!**

**Bob away!**

He made his way to the elevator; then down the hall to his room, where he passed out on his bed. Raven fell unconscious as well; accepting the cold, dark, sleep.

_**End of Flashback**_

As the truth was made known, Glock, Moth, and the now high Dyggar; walked into the living room.

"Anybody home?!" Glock asked/shouted.

Robin quickly ran into the room with Starfire behind him.

"You sick bastard!" Robin yelled at Dyggar. He punched the man in the jar and ushed him up against a wall.

"Whoa! What's going on here Rich?" Glock asked.

"He tried to kill Raven and Gar!" He stated as he hit the inebriated Dyggar.

"I did wha…?"

He was about to receive a severe beating if it was not for Starfire's hand placed on his shoulder. Robin remembered her words. _"no more suffering"_

He looked up at Dyggar and graved his braided goatee. "You are a danger to everyone here. You a no longer welcomed here. Leave, Derrick, before I have to do something I will regret."

He nodded and went to his room and collected his belongings. His brothers were in deep anger and frustration over their brother's slip-up.

"He said he had it under control." Moth stated. "He lied"

Glock was silent.

As Dyggar walked with his duffel bag through the living room; he looked at his brothers. They gave him no remorse, no sympathy; no mercy.

"You lyin' bastard" Moth scolded. Dyggar could only drop his head to hide tears.

"_But we're family, Toe…" _He pleaded with his brother telepathically

"_You **are** a danger and you need help."_

"_..and I want get it from my families… street, team, or blood… I ain't got a family"_

Dyggar went into the city. He found himself in an ally; surrounded by trash. As it rained, the sky seemed to be the only thing feeling sorry for him; crying for him.

Before leaving, he took the revolver left by Slade in Glock's room. He had thought that he would end it all out here, in an ally alone. As he placed the barrel to his temple, he heard a voice call to him.

"Don't do it my dear Derrick… I have plans for you."

"Slade…"

"You are more valuable to me alive and well."

"You seemed you wanted to kill me a couple of years ago.."

"No. I was training you and your brothers. I have much to discuss with you."

It sounded like Slade's voice came from all sides. Dyggar staggered to his feet, prepared to fight; only to fall down.

"You're pitiful!" Slade said as he laughed.

Dyggar felt himself falling asleep. _"Please God"_ he thought _"Take me now I don' t want hurt nobody else."_

(Well? Whut's gonna happen next? I don't even fuckin' know!)


	8. Insert Your Chapter Name Here

Tha Rundown:

BB and Rae are together and were attacked by Dyggar when he was sober. He becomes psychotic when he's sober.

Robin and Starfire are together. Robin has demanded Dyggar's exile from the tower. He would've done more but Star asked him not cause anymore suffering.

Cyborg and Jinx are together, secretly. They have slept together and have spent the night at Jinx's place.

Chapter 8: "insert your chapter names here"

DISCLAIMER: The Titans ain't apart of tha shit I own.

Jinx awoke in the cybernetic arms of her lover. She leaned over and softly kissed him on his lips. The sign of love woke Cyborg, who had a smile on his face.

"Mornin' baby." He said to her. She moved closer to him and nuzzled his neck; her long, pink hair down and draped over her breasts.

"Morning Vic" She said with a smile.

It suddenly occurred to them, yes, it was morning. They were surprised how much they had lost track of time.

"Do you think Gizmo and Mammoth are home?" he asked

"Yeah. You think they heard us? You had me pretty much screaming at the end." She said with a smile. "I'll check." As she got dressed, Cyborg found himself checking out his love's body.

"_She's flawless."_ He thought.

She made her way to the door, opened it slightly, and peered out. Mammoth and Gizmo were no where to be found. They could be heard arguing at anytime of day. This was strange and frightening.

"Vic, there not here!"

"What?"

"There not here! I have a bad feeling about this. Something must've happened to them."

Cyborg got out of bed and put on his body suit and armor. He went outside of Jinx's room and made his way to Mammoth's. On the door there was and orange and black "S;" the same was on Gizmo's door.

"Slade…" Jinx said sheepishly. She was frightened beyond belief. Cyborg quickly went to Jinx; embracing her tightly.

"I get them. Don't worry. I'll get your friends back."

She cried softly on his chest saying "Please Vic. There the only friends I have."

After being soothed by her love, she decided to head to Titans Tower with him. When they reached his car, they found an orange and black envelope under a wiper. Cyborg took it, filled with anger, he read it.

"My dear Jinx and Cyborg,

Good to see you have found one another. Yes, I am alive and well. Your friends are here with me. They put up very little struggle. There weak, but that will change.

Oh, and I saw you two together. Very nice…"

Cyborg was filled with anger and disgust. Their act of love was a free peep show for this pervert.

"I must say Cyborg, I didn't know you could even do it. I guess, as Blood says, you are full of surprises.

Deathstroke, the Terminator,

_Slade._

At the tower, Robin, Starfire, Moth, and Glock were all in the living room. They were discussing the actions of Dyggar yesterday.

"Has this happened before?" Robin asked sternly

"Yes" Moth replied

"What? I knew he could, but I never knew he did" Glock said with surprise

"You don't remember because he beat you to a bloody pulp!"

Glock was silent for a moment. "Dyggar did that?..."

Disregarding Glock, Moth went returned his attention to Robin. "You see, Derrick is and has always been, a schizophrenic. When he was a child he would have violent fits, the doctors put him on Riddlen. When he became a teen, it was switched to Prozac. Then, when he moved in with our cousin, marijuana. My guess is that other personality just got angrier and more powerful over the years."

"So he had to stay high all the time?" Robin asked

"Yeah, or else he do something like what happened to Gar and Raven."

Starfire had left the room to check on Raven and Beast Boy. Raven was sitting up and Beast Boy was finally awake.

"oh dude… my head…" he muttered as his eyes slowly opened. He looked to his left, to see Raven sitting on a bed and holding his right hand.

"Nice to see you awake Gar." She said with a smile. He glanced at the bruise the rock creature Dyggar turned into gave her.

"Your face… that son of a…"

"Gar please. I read his mind when he attacked us. He was being suppressed by another powerful personality."

"You forgive him?"

"He didn't do anything. However, that other psychopath is going to pay." Her tone went from sympathetic to angry immediately.

"I don't know…"

her tone changed once more. "You don't know a lot of things Gar."

"Touché Rae, Touché "

" 'touché?' That's French. Did that beating on your skull finally knock some sense into you?" she joked

"I think it knocked a few things out. Like, where's my nose ring?"

"Um, the ring of your nose was damaged." Starfire stated.

"Hey Star" Raven greeted.

"You're not being all over-excited and stuff." Beast Boy stated

She shook her head. "You must rest. I do not wish any harm to your eyes or neck from hugs."

"Well… thanks."

"You are welcome friends." She said with a smile. "As the Moth has suggested, I shall leave you the lone." She then left, closing the door behind her.

"Gar?"

"Yeah?"

"The healing process is a real bitch."

"Yeah"

Raven lifted a hand to her bruised cheek, and within moments, it was healed.

"Now you" She moved to Beast Boy and placed his hands on his face. After being healed, he lifted his hand to his nose.

"No more hole."

"Maybe Moth and Glock can get it re-pierced"

"Mm-hmm. Ya' know? There's one good thing about a healed face…"

"What?"

"This" he said quickly moving in for a kiss. It surprised Raven, but she welcomed it, she welcomed the warmth and love of it. After breaking from it he looked in her indigo eyes saying "I've missed that."

She smiled and then said in a soft voice "You know what else Gar? We've been together for a short time and already we've had a fight."

"Ha ha" he said dryly "I'm supposed to be the one with the corny jokes here Rae."

"Just giving you a break."

Back in the living room, the elevator door open, revealing Cyborg with Jinx holding his hand. Evidence of tears could be seen on her pale face.

"Cyborg? Where were you? And what is….oh" Robin looked at the couple. He questioned what he saw. A Titan with an enemy.

"We're together, we have been. Get over it, or I'm handin' in my resignation."

Jinx looked at her love. He was serious. He would do anything for her. He loved her that much. Even to try and save and ex-boyfriend and his arch enemy. (yeah, Mammoth and Jinx were once together.)

"Understood" Robin said in a serious monotone voice. "So Jinx, what's the problem?"

Her glance quickly moved to Robin in surprise. Her eyes where wide and she couldn't believe he wanted to help.

"Here." She said as she pulled the letter from a pocket.

Robin took it, read it, and looked up. "That son of a bitch just won't stay dead! You have our full support Jinx. Star, I need you to contact the Teen Titans East and all honorary Titans; even Static and Gear and Keep the Justice League informed as well; were going to get him for sure this time."

"It shall be done!"

"Moth, Glock. If you have anyone that might be of assistance, get 'em."

"What about Dyggar?"

"Right now, I would rather try and resurrect Terra." Which the masked teen was seriously thinking about, but also was another masked man….

(Like it? This will probly put "The Gathering" to shame in length. But many ppl didn't like that anyway…oh and to those ppl…..FUCK OFF! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Um…til next time… same Jerky story, same Jerky site.)


	9. Time is Slow

Good Reviews! Yaaaaaaaaaay! Some people my have a problem with this chapter. Why? Here's some hints: hydro, Cheech and Chong, Mary Jane, cannabis, get it? A little bit of out of character parts too…. I'll probly get shit for that too… so in advance, fuck off. To everyone else, keep on keepin' on homie!

DISCLAIMER: I own some OCs, that's all my shit…

Chapter 9: "Time is Slow"

Robin called for the Titan collision and within hours, Wildebeest, Hot Spot, Bumble Bee, Mas y (and) Menos, Aqualad, and Speedy were in the tower. Static and Gear called and said they were going to be late. Glock and Moth were convincing John's little brother, Isaac, to take up the mantle of Guard; they agreed. All the West Titans, along with Jinx, were standing around Robin.

Glock, Moth, Guard, Static, and Gear stepped out of the elevator into the living room.

"Isaac? I'm Robin, Dick Grayson, Welcome to Titan's Tower." Robin greeted the armor-clad fifteen year old warmly. "Virgil, Richie, nice to see you guys as well." He shook each of their hands and turned his attention to Glock and Moth.

"Couldn't find anyone else?"

"No" Glock replied. "The only other person that could help is Tazer.."

"..and he's been in a coma for two years now…" Moth finished.

Raven and Beast Boy were standing together, (of course!) hand in hand. This went unnoticed by all except Mas and Menos.

"¡Raven?! ¡Usted ahora está con el Muchacho de la Bestia?! Eso es extraño

. Hay quizá esperanza de uno de nosotros con Starfire..." The brothers said in unison. (Raven?! You are with Beast Boy now?! That's weird. Maybe there is hope for one of us with Starfire...)

The couple had no idea what they just heard, but they smiled politely. The Mexican twins moved over to Starfire, staring at her in awe. However, it seemed their crushes were dashed when Robin took her by the hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

¡"Starfire! Porqué?!" (Starfire! Why?!)

"um.. apesadumbrado" she said slowly, to get every syllable correct. (um.. sorry)

"Well Star, let's do this.." Robin said with a smile. He walked back to the center of the room and called everyone's attention.

"Everyone. You are all here because Slade has returned."

"But I thought Terra killed him?" Hot Spot called out.

"No, he's alive and he has kidnapped Gizmo and Mammoth. He might have gotten Jinx as well but she was, um, with Cyborg at the time."

Cyborg and Jinx looked at one another and blushed. No one knew what Robin meant, except for the West Titans, the psychic brothers, and Bumble Bee. She smirked and said "Way ta' go Sparky" in a hushed voice.

Robin continued on with his speech. "… It will require all of us to defeat him. And Hot Spot, that may have to include the resurrection of Terra."

Starfire gasped. "Robin? Do you think it is wise to try that?"

Raven broke in. "I've read spell after spell, and we can do it."

" 'We' ?" Speedy asked

she nodded and graved Beast Boy's hand before letting go and saying. " 'We,' as in Moth, Glock, Jinx, Beast Boy, and myself."

"I see, you need magic and psychics, but why Beast Boy?" Aqualad asked

"He was closest to her at the time."

"We you need to do that anytime soon?" Bumble Bee asked

"It's not essential, but she has slept long enough." Robin stated and the others agreed.

"It can be done tomorrow at sundown."

"You have my best wishes then girl" Bumble Bee said with a smile

"Thank you"

The seriousness drifted away. The living room became a virtual party paradise with disco, black, and strobe lights. It looked like a club. The couches were pushed back and the floor lit up with many different colors. All of this was installed after Cyborg returned from his visit to the Teen Titans East earlier. (yep, Robin let 'em install tha shit.)

Static and Gear were acting as DJs, and almost everyone else was on the dance floor. The music played varied greatly, from rap, to r&b, to tha wicked shit (of course), to all types of rock.

Raven and Beast Boy sat on the couch talking. After many songs, SlipKnoT's "Danger-Keep Away" played and the couple found themselves embraced, dancing.

**  
We too feel alone **

That place in my mind  
Is that space that you call mine  
That place in my mind  
Is that space that you call mine

They looked into the eyes of the other. They were both smiling. This was the happiest Beast Boy had ever seen her. She kissed him softly on the cheek and placed her head on his right shoulder.**  
**

**Where have I been all this time?  
Lost enslaved fatal decline  
I've been waiting for this to unfold (Good)  
The pieces are only as good as the whole **

Around the two, there were other couples. Robin and Starfire, Cyborg and Jinx, and….

"_Aqualad and Bumble Bee?" _Beast Boy asked himself. He smiled. _"Makes sense I geuss.."_

**Severed myself from my whole life  
Cut out the only thing that was right  
What If I never saw you again  
I'd die right next to you in the end **

That place in my mind  
Is that space that you call mine  
That place in my mind  
Is that space that you call mine

I won't let you walk away  
Without hearing what I have to say  
Without hearing what I have to say  
Without hearing what I have to say

At the end of the song, Raven and Beast Boy found themselves engaged in a loving kiss.

"I don't ever want this to end" he said to her lovingly.

"Me either." She said with a small smile. "What do you think Terra will say?"

"I don't care."

"Me either" The couple moved from the dance floor to a couch once more.

After hours, most went to their rooms to sleep, but their was still a group of people in the living room. The only ones left were Speedy, Cyborg, Jinx, Static, Gear, Hot Spot, Moth, and Glock.

"Hey, you guys want some hydro?" Static asked as he was at the stereo.

"Yeah man, play that shit" Cyborg said.

"Hey. You guys wanna smoke some hydro?" Moth asked

"Hell yeah!" Speedy replied. "Light up that bong!"

The others agreed and Moth pulled a green water bong from his coat.

"Since you asked first, I give it to you." He said presenting it to Speedy.

"**Hydro" –Twiztid ft. Layzie Bone**

**  
Smoking hydro, feeling fine, slow sipping on wine, wine, yeah, ghetto wine  
Hydro, yeah, should of been told ya, living proof soliders, wino  
So come and light the spliff dawg and it better be that hydro  
**

"um anybody got a light?" the masked teen asked.

"Yeah, me" Hot Spot replied, holding out his arm.

"Thanks" Speedy said as he placed his mouth on the bong and inhaled.

**  
Now all these people wanna smoke some weed with Twiztid  
And see if we really smoke that's all that's listed  
From bubblegum to super skunk, 1 to 5  
I even smoked a little bit of some shit they called the beehive  
I been to Europe and made Amsterdam cry  
Cause me and Madrox straight smoked them hoes dry  
I'm like fuck Cheech, he don't even hit the bong  
And I've did 30 days from drinking cleanall with Tommy Chong  
I shot a movie with the guy from Halfbaked  
He didn't smoke, but he was funny  
So I guess he's only half fake  
So rake those seeds out your weed  
I'm not smoking that shit that you're about to roll up  
To me, don't even look potent  
And I ain't choking of them stems and seeds  
And why does everybody say they smoke more weed than me?  
It's not a race it ain't no contest  
Winner roll the weed up  
Think about that and keep the treat up **

"You're next Man" he said to Hot Spot

"Thank ya' "

**  
From the chronic to the green ass weed with no seeds  
To the boogie that'll make a motherfuckers lungs bleed  
Smoke down in the car cant breathe everybody wanna smoke with me  
To the dawgs with the pre-rolled blunts in the air bumping this like we don't care  
Dirty piss violated again I'm in the system and I just cant win **

"Cy?"

"Don't mind if I do." After inhaling jinx rubbed his arm.

"Vic, come here." Jinx said, sharing an opened-mouthed kiss with him. Smoke swirled around in their mouths.

"Nice." Glock complimented

"Beautiful." Moth added.

**  
Twiztid's gonna get ya'  
Twiztid's spliff that is the mission  
What we hitting is that chronic weed  
Quickly to split your gone  
Have you tripping coughing, laughing long  
Better go around and get you some  
Roll it in a blunt, or we could rip it from a bong  
It's the potent that can keep me up  
And help me keep my rhyme in focus  
I'm in this hocus pocus like there's magic in every puff  
It's magic to the man to handle it if you can  
If you ain't put in on the weed, you ain't smoking, understand?  
I gives a damn about a sober soul rudey lovers love to play  
Store the weed you got on stage and makes sure its the purple haze  
No need in holding back, gonna spend the extra money  
Split the philly up the middle, go on and lace it with that honey  
So we can burn slow  
So we preserve smoke  
Cause you know we love to blow smoking on that hydro **

Moth took the bong from Cyborg, lifted his mask slightly, placed it under, and toked. Before handing it to his brother.

"Thanks bro" he said as he took the glass object.

**  
From the chronic to the green ass weed with no seeds  
To the boogie that'll make a motherfuckers lungs bleed  
Smoke down in the car cant breathe everybody wanna smoke with me  
To the dawgs with the pre-rolled blunts in the air bumping this like we don't care  
Dirty piss violated again I'm in the system and I just cant win **

After his turn, he handed it to Static, who took it with a smile. As the rest went to bed, Static and Gear stayed finishing what was left.

**  
One puff and it blows ya head off, second puff you're set off  
The third, toking shit on your chest ya wanna let off  
Pass the joint, pass the point of being tore down  
I'm so high that my heartbeats starting to slow down  
Fingernails are roach clips for gormet smoking  
Smashed up glass pieces slash my whole face open  
I'm zoning and I don't feel a thing  
I probably won't recall a single things that's happening  
My medicine is sold by the dope man  
(Quarters and halves,) and big boys and Q.P's that come with fat price tags  
(How much are ya' spending?) Whatever it takes to get  
Rid of these headaches and shakes make no mistakes  
I come with green for the green, an even exchange  
No money for a bag of brown backyard boogie  
I get so high that you would have to rip me out of the sky  
For the feeling that the real green provides **

Moth came out of his room, still very inebriated, and took his bong from the hand of a sleeping Gear.

"Damn Richie" he said laughing slightly.

**  
From the chronic to the green ass weed with no seeds  
To the boogie that'll make a motherfuckers lungs bleed  
Smoke down in the car cant breathe everybody wanna smoke with me  
To the dawgs with the pre-rolled blunts in the air bumping this like we don't care  
Dirty piss violated again I'm in the system and I just cant win**

"In the mornin' we're gonna have hell" Moth said to himself.

(Next is tha resurrection of Terra. Get Ready. To those who got a problem with me puttin' another weed segment in a story…. I don't care, it's mine. I do whut I want! Whuteva I do whut I want!)


	10. Terra, Rise

Whut? I didn't offend no one this time? Damn… oh well, on to the next chapter… I had to do somethin' wit Speedy and weed. He was a heroin addict in the comics, so I wanted to give em somthin' healthy. That grew into the second half of the last chapter after my computer fucked up and replayed "Hydro" over and over and over and over and…. Any way, I had writer's block and was bored too.

Thanks to Poopy Penguin, Deathknight Sora, and apERFECtcircle for readin' reviewin' tha fic! And to PP, Mas Y Menos are Mexican not Portugese.

DISCLAIMER: I dunno… whuteva, whuteva, I don't own tha Titans; I got OCs; whuteva, I do whut I want.

Chapter 10: "Terra, Rise"

It was noon, Mas and Menos were cooking lunch, Guard, Gear, Static, and Cyborg were working on the T-car, Speedy and Robin were battling it out on the GameStation, Hot Spot and Wildebeest were training, Aqualad and Bumble Bee were sitting together and talking, and everyone else was preparing themselves for sunset, when they would resurrect Terra.

"We need to make sure that we do it perfectly" said Raven in her usual tone. "No missteps, no fumbles, no mistakes." As she said this, Beast Boy stood up and headed for the door.

"Gar! Sit your ass back down!" Raven commanded her boyfriend with a smile.

As he returned a smiled and sat down, he mouthed the words "sorry Rae"

"It's ok" she mouthed back, still smiling slightly.

"So I take it, you two are together?" Jinx asked

"What? You just find that out?" Glock asked with a smile

"Yeah, I guess so" She answered, middle finger extended

"Alright, settle down and pay attention." Moth stated "You might miss somethin' important."

"Thank you Moth. Now, the spell to revive her will be done by Jinx, Glock and Moth, you work with her mind with Gar, and I will break the rock that encases her."

"Sounds simple enough…. What's the catch Rae?" Beast Boy asked

"The preparation, we have exactly three hours to do this, but it takes so much to be done beforehand."

"It will take two hours to set up, and almost three hours to do." Moth added

"So some work's evolved; what's the deal?" Beast Boy asked once more

"We'll all be completely exhausted afterwards" Jinx stated "We'll be lucky if we can stand, Terra's resurrection will require mental, magical, and psychical energy. We'll be drained"

"Oooooh, nooow I get it."

"Do you?" Raven asked sharply

"Nope." He gave a beaming smile

"Your hopeless" Raven said, raising her hands to her temples.

"How 'bout RedBull?"

"Shuddup Gar" Glock said while laughing.

Meanwhile, in a large, dark, and dirty, room, a dark figure also prepares himself for Terra's resurrection. He only knows he is going to fight his brothers and friends…. Or are they the brothers and friends of the other personality. This man is Landslyde, the volatile personality of Dyggar. He is more in touch with their power; this is the reason he can transform. He has been given the "privilege" of working for Slade. He is different than Dyggar, but not much smarter. Slade told him that he would find a way to remove Dyggar from their mind. He cares little of "soft" feelings. He fights clearheaded, mer

As he practiced using his powers, Dig, Everything and Nothing Remix played on a stereo. He used the beats as a tool to give his powers "soul in music" as he called it. He matched the beats of the music with the slams of boulders, rock, and dirt. His eyes glowed a blood red as he shouted the words with Kud on the stereo. (Kud's the lead singer of Mudvayne)

**Dig! bury me underneath**

**Everything that I am!**

**Rearranging!**

**Dig! bury me underneath**

**Everything that I was!**

**Slowly changing!**

"I'll be waiting for you. Whatever you're doin' , I'll stop it." As he said these words, his body became stone and sank into the ground beneath his feet.

Two o'clock, the team of Terra's liberators assembles in the cavern and stand before her.

"Hey Terra." Greeted Beast Boy. "Hope she understands" he looked down at Raven's hand holding his. They were incredibly close now; it seemed nothing Terra or anyone else could say or do would take them apart, and they won't.

"She will, or get over it." Raven looked into his eyes as they looked into hers; She admired and loved everything about him. His eyes, his hair, even his dumb jokes; but most of all, she loved his heart and soul. He was right, they are opposites that complete each other. Let anyone stand between them and their love; they shall regret it.

"Well, let's get started" Glock was getting very anxious and had, as Beast Boy suggested, a RedBull. The energy gave him just that, he was having a surplus of psychic energy and needed to release it. "C'mon, C'mon, C'mon! I'm tired o' waitin'!"

"Settle down bro" Moth was calm as always, but he had a strange feeling. A very weird vision came to him as he meditated. Two beings, a humanoid dragon and a young girl, were floating in the air. They had their arms around one another and were sharing a kiss as the room around them shook and fell apart. _"Strange…" _he thought _"What's gonna happen? You didn't teach me how to fully handle these powers… damn you!"_

"Let's begin" Raven said in monotone as she flew from Beast Boy's side to the air. She began chanting phrases and the others started to prepare the cave. After what seemed like forever, the group arranged themselves around Terra.

"Shall I begin?" Jinx was answered by a nod from Raven and swirled her arms around in different motions, pink light projecting off of them; as she did this, she chanted in Latin. Her hands met together in the middle of her chest glowing with pink energy, her eyes doing the same. She abruptly extended her arms in front of her towards Terra. Energy surrounded the rock-encased teen.

Moth threw back his shoulders slightly, took off his gloves, and pointed the palm of his right hand toward Terra. The Y-shaped mark glowed a dark blue before shining a similar light on her forehead. His eyes could be seen glowing a bright florescent red light threw his mask. As he did this, a low shrill could be heard emanating from his throat.

Glock merely dropped his head and closed his eyes. As he did, a bright yellow light came from Terra's. he was also helping Beast Boy tap into the natural mental power everyone has and amplified it. After a while, Beast Boy closed his eyes. Images swirled around in his head.. no not his head, he was in Terra's mind.

"_Dude!"_ he exclaimed mentally. _"I'm in her mind?!"_

"_Yeah, no biggie." _Glock answered. Find her and talk to her.

While this Raven took her meditation stance, and began chanting a spell she had learned the day before. She was trying to crack the hard rock that in cased her former teammate and best friend. If trust could be reinstated between these two; then miracles and prayers come true.

As all this began to unfold, LandSlyde was hidden in the darkness.

"Slade said to take 'em all out, but there's no fun with them like that. And they ain't comin' out o' it anytime soon." As he looked at the ground he noticed Terra. "Whut are they doin'? Are they tryin' to get her out?"

"I hope so…."

"Whut tha fuck was that?!"

"Me"

"Dyggar… it's my time man. Stay out!"

"Fine…. That's Terra. She was a Titan…"

"Whut happened?"

"She gave herself to save her friends."

"….she's beautiful…." The personality found himself stunned at what he was saying. He never showed any emotion like this; it was new and he liked it.

Laughing a little, Dyggar replied "Yeah, she is." It seemed the two found themselves admiring her.

"Dyggar, back off man."

"Hey, whoever she chooses man."

Meanwhile in Terra's mind, Beast Boy found him alone. He moved across the many different images. They were memories of Terra's life. He found himself near one where Terra was in her room.

**Terra's Memory**

Terra is on her bed with a laptop in front of her.

"Terra, no."

"Why not? Please"

"Terra, I shall not let Logan join! You care for him! He is an enemy! You shall feel nothing for him!" Slade sounded like an over protective father in a way; an evil, abusive father, but a father.

"He could be an asset to you Slade. He can't completely use his power's full extent. He can be a.."

"He can and will be a distraction to you! The plan goes on; no rescheduling! I shall attack the tower tonight! Slade, out!"

Terra quickly closed the screen. She was holding back tears.

"I know, I'll ask him out." She smiled and headed out the window.

**Back **

"She didn't want to hurt me. She tried to show her love for me and tried to protect me; even from Slade…"

"That's right BB"

Beast Boy was very surprised. He jumped at hearing the voice. He slowly turned around.

"t-Terra?" He fully turned around to see Terra standing behind him.

"Yep, welcome to my mind." She said as she walked towards him. She looked at the image; it was now on the kiss they almost shared. "Wanna pick up where we left off?" she asked closing her eyes and leaning towards him.

"t-Terra.." he lightly placed his hands on her shoulders. "no.. I can't."

He eyes jutted open. "What?"

"I can't" he said again

"But.. do-don't you love me?"

"Once.. Terra I can't because I'm with someone now."

"Raven…"

"You..?"

"She has liked you for a long time. When me and her became friends, she told me. Do you care for her?"

"Deeply"

"Then I'm happy for you two" she turned, her long blonde hair was hiding tears.

"Terra. Please. I cared for you and in some ways I still do; but not like Raven. She and I seem meant for each other."

"You are. I heard her talk of you so much. She was jealous of me that I was the one you like. I saw what she did. And so I began to like you, but not the way she did."

After a pause, she looked back at him.

"Whoa, you've changed too.."

"Heh heh, you can thank Rae for that." He was beaming with a smile.

"Before, you were cute; now your hot!"

He laughed once more. "It's the ears, ladies can't resist the ears."

"Speaking of that, you got them pierced. A collar, bracelets, a nose ring. And your wearing black cargo shorts instead of those tights."

"Yeah, you see, those had their uh… problems…"

"Huh?"

"Well being around you and now Rae…" he blushed and smiled

She looked puzzled for a moment until she got it. "oooh, hehe, so you need something baggy from time to time…"

"yeah… anyway, Ter. You ready to wake up?"

"What! Your kidding! You guys are gonna get me out of here?!"

"Yeah some friends are helping me and Rae."

"Why?"

"Well, in her words, you've 'slept long enough.' And Slade's back."

"No….i-i-I killed him!"

"It didn't work."

"I'll just kill 'em again…"

Beast Boy saw a bright flash and awoke from his trace. He looked over at Raven, who was looking at him.

"Is she ready?" she asked

"Yeah"

"Does she….."

"Yeah. And she's happy for us" he said with a smile

"Good. Now let's get her out." Raven was smiling as well. She began to chant more until yellow cracks appeared on the stone.

"Need help?!" called a un-welcomed familiar voice

"Dyggar!" Beast Boy was suddenly enraged

"Close, LandSlyde! And I am gonna help!" he was levitating by two rocks under each foot. He moved in front of Terra. The others could do nothing, they were way too tired and if they changed where they stood; all of their efforts would be in vain. LandSlyde was about half a foot away from her face. He looked into the glowing eyes, placed his hand on her cheek, and placed his lips on hers. The act sickened it's onlookers.

Suddenly, a jolt fried through LandSlyde's body. His eyes open, glowing red. He had dropped his hands to his side but his lips were stuck on Terra's. The cracks on the rock began to spread, glowing yellow, orange, and red. (the colors of Terra, Dyggar, and LandSlyde.) The energy of Dyggar and LandSlyde was being transferred to Terra. She absorbed it and the rock fell off.

"She's out!" Glock shouted as he watched Terra and LandSlyde fall to their knees. The armor she was given by Slade didn't fit her any more, she grew, and it was about to fall off.

Seeing this, LandSlyde removed the jacket he was wearing and draped it over her shoulders.

"Let's get out of here Ter…" LandSlyde uttered. In a flash, they were gone.

(Whut up?! Whut ya' think's gonna happen? Can Dyggar/LandSlyde be with Terra? Will she be greatful or vengeful? Whut will this do to everyone else? Whut about Slade? And more importantly…. Should I get somebody else laid and make a good lemon? ….never done one before tho….til next time!)


	11. Returning

Yaaaaaaaaaaay! I luv getting' reviews of luv!

DISCLAIMER: I own some OCs and that's all my shit.

Chapter 11: "Returning"

Glock was disturbed at what he saw; his brother's alternate personality has taken over, and kidnapped Terra. However, he also freed her… Was he supposed to be angry, grateful, or sympathetic? All he could thank of doing was to contact the tower.

"Yo Rob!"

"He's uh…busy right now..." Cyborg answered as he looked at Robin's door. He and Starfire were in there and were not going to be disturbed. Soft music played as the two made out inside.

"Well then, Vic!.."

"Yo.."

"We got a problem man!"

"What? You can't pry Terra off BB and Rae's tryin' ta' kill 'er?" he said with a laugh

"Man! This is serious! Dyggar's back…only he's not Dyggar… The other guy took over; he's Landslyde now…"

"Damn. What about Terra?"

"Well, that's another thing… he helped awaken her!"

"What?!"

"Long story, but now she's with him."

"I'll get a search goin'!"

"Hold on V… we're all too tired down here to get back… could you pick us up?"

"Yeah, I'll get some help too."

"Thanks homie.."

Glock looked around, Everyone was seated on the ground. Raven next to Beast Boy, with her head on his shoulder, Moth was meditating, and Jinx was seated by herself, waiting on Cyborg.

"Yo, Jinx!"

"Hmm?"

"He said he be here to pick us up soon."

"Great" she said with a smile

Raven and Beast Boy, who were sitting on the platform next to the marker. Raven was beside herself with what happened.

"She came back and was taken again…" she looked up at Beast Boy.

"She's strong, if LandSlyde tries anything, she'll make him wish he didn't."

"I would too. Gar, you've changed so much, how did she take it?" (This fic takes place some time later, about eight months later and obeys the rules set by my own twiztid mind. BB has been wearing black cargo shorts instead of his tights since he started going out with Rae. He's had a growth spurt and has grown from 5'3 to 5'6. His voice is deeper and he has a small soul-patch under his bottom lip. He also has a nose ring, a ring in his left earlobe, and upper left ear and he has a spiked collar and spiked bracelets. Rae has remand the same height, 5'5, and remains pretty much the same, except she tries to show more emotion around BB.)

"Yeah, she pointed out that I, in her words, 'went from cute to hot' " he said with a smile

Raven wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "She can leave my Gar alone.."

"That's right, I'm yours. Do with me what you wish" he said with a playful smile.

The two almost forgot about the situation with Terra until Raven spoke up.

"What do think is going on with Der and Terra?"

"I don't know. Hopefully, Dyggar has regained control…"

In the morning , Terra awoke to find herself in a soft bed. The sheets were white and the blanket was a light, golden brown and was very smooth. As she looked around the room she was in, it reminded her of the one she had in Titan's Tower except it had a more Asian influence. The door was wood, and slid instead of opened. It was a dark brown with a yin-yang-like structure in the center. The walls were soft Earth tones and had paintings of desert landscapes on them.

Terra sat up in bed, noticing she was wearing the black bathing suit like out fit Slade gave her. The armor was laying on the other side of the room in a trash can. She smiled when she saw this. She looked at the foot of the bed to see a brown jacket with black and white bandannas around the wrists.

Suddenly a knock came to the door as it slid open. Terra quickly covered herself as a tall Hispanic-looking punk-style guy walked in with a tray of food.

"Hungry?"

"y-Yeah, really hungry." The sound of her own voice was surprising to hear.

"I bet you would be. I'm Derrick "Dyggar" / "LandSlyde" Martinez."

"Huh? You got two names?"

"Well, I also got two dominate personalities."

"Ah, I was saved by a scythzo.."

"well… My brothers, BB, Rae, and Jinx saved you…. LandSlyde and I kinda .. 'helped'.."

"You kissed me…"

"i-I, hey; it was LandSlyde's idea, not mine." Dyggar blushed as Terra looked at him.

"Anyway, we at the tower?"

"no… we're at the residence of a former gang leader's families' house, about tree-hunnerd feet under ground. We probly would be at the tower, if L hadn't of gone nuts and beat the shit out of Rae and BB. He got me kicked out…" Dyggar's head dropped as he told Terra the many stories of his past up to current events.

She placed her hand on his back. "I've had a hard life too… My powers, the Titans, Slade... Y'know, for a psycho kidnapper, you're alright."

"Kidnapper? Girl, you can leave anytime you wish… at least that's what I say. L's another story…"

"What?"

"He's psychotic and obsessed with you."

"…. What about you?"

"m-Me? Um… I uh… wanna…um.. friends?"

"Sure" Terra said with a smile and laugh. "Well, are there any clothes in here or are you gonna have some dirty thoughts about your new friend?"

Dyggar blushed, he was pretty blowed and his reaction time was slightly delayed.

"Um…. Hehe, um… there are some clothes in the drawers and closet… you might could wear that."

"Thanks.. um ..d'you mind leaving?"

"No prob, girl, call if ya' need help with sumthin." With a smile, the squinty-eyed Dyggar left. LandSlyde picked up about a pound of marijuana before coming to the underground mansion of the Crew's founding family. After he brought Terra to her room, he rolled many joints and blunts before falling asleep. In the morning, LandSlyde was still asleep, but Dyggar woke up. He smoked a blunt while fixing Terra breakfast.

The mansion where the two are now staying was once an old missile silo and command center. It was dismantled after the fall of the Soviet Union and was immediately after bought by the Japanese family that formed the South Side Crew. The mansion had many levels and was cylinder-shaped on the inside. It's rooms were about the size of the rooms in the two Titan towers. There were breezeways around the place that where like different levels. Spiral staircases connected all these, with two on each side. In the center there was only an open space and a water fall that went straight down; at the bottom, there was a Zen garden and a mote that surrounded it. The mote moved to an underground level where the water from the river above powered generators.

It's décor was Asian-influenced Earth tones, with black and white yin-yang-like emblems on the doors. In the middle of these forms where two S's, one black, one white, and they were incased by a silver C.

Terra ate as she dressed. She realize that she was in the old room of Mya, Moth's girlfriend, fiancé, lover, and the mother of their unborn child . Terra looked at the cracked door; on the other side was Dyggar.

"I know your there…"

"Um.. sorry"

"You have a major crush on me don't ya'?"

"Um…."

"Mmm-hmm, LandSlyde's not the only one with an obsession."

Dyggar laughed slightly and left. Terra was surprised by his watching but not angered. It reminded her of Beast Boy. She could remember him trying to catch glimpses of her. It, in some way, made her feel good about herself. It was weird, she knew, but to have someone think she was pretty made her feel wanted.

As Terra left the room, plate in hand, she was dressed in an outfit that was similar to the one she wore with the Titans. It seemed she and Mya had the same taste in clothes. Moth was in a large room on a lower level, flipping through the channels of a very, very large TV.

"You as bored as I am?" he asked

"No, I wanna go see them."

Dyggar looked stunned and disappointed. "Y'know I can't go with you…"

"Sure you can. If they'll accept me, they'll accept you."

Dyggar wanted to tell her the real reason, but if he did, she would hate him, and he would also lose all freedom he had been given by his new boss. He only looked at her and nodded with a small smile.

"Alright then. I think maybe you should bring a few bags of joints and blunts too."

"Yeah, don't want L goin' crazy…"

"Yeah… let's go."

Back at the tower, the group of Titans and teen heroes was in the living room. They were all upset about yesterday's events.

"We find LandSlyde, interrogate him, and then find Terra!" Robin said with his full commanding voice.

"One problem Rob" Bumble Bee interjected. "From what I here, trying to take him down is too dangerous to attempt."

"It is." Moth replied. "The best way, would be to tranquillize him, then keep him buzzin' "

As these words were spoken, a ring came from the doorbell.

"Trouble?!" Starfire asked, her eyes glowing green.

"No, visitors" Cyborg answered. He looked at the screen on his arm, what he saw astounded him. "Terra and Dyggar!"

"What?!" Beast Boy was surprised to hear it. Raven looked at her green-skinned love, who looked at her.

"Maybe he's trying to do the right thing." She replied in monotone

Terra and Dyggar waited at the door. They were surprised at how long it took before they could hear foot steps. The door slightly cracked and a voice came from the other side.

"Dyggar?"

"Yeah man, Land's out for now"

"Good" it was Robin, with Starfire behind him; the others behind her. They all had a smile on their faces, except Wildebeest and Moth. (cause you can't tell)

"Nice to have you back; both of you."

"Thanks" Dyggar answered

"Great to be back" Terra added

"Friends! You are here to stay?!" Starfire asked as she hugged them both

"Yeah" they both answered.

While the reunion was taking place, Slade was at his computer watching a red and orange blip on a city map.

"Good, you've led your volatile other right into the arms of your friends…and I shall follow…."

(Slade's back, Terra's back, and Dyggar / LandSlyde is back. What does this mean for tha group? …I don't know either mutha fackos! I need suggestions! Please! Any! Any at all!)


	12. Reunion

DISCLAIMER: I own OCs, that's it

Chapter 12: "Reunion"

The Titan's living room had once again became filled with music and happiness. Terra was back with Dyggar with her. Terra was wearing kaki short-shorts, a black long-sleeve shirt, and gloves. Dyggar, in a black shirt, black and white army fatigue pants, his and black boots. They were the only ones wearing normal clothes, everyone else was wearing their uniforms or at least part of them.

Static and Gear took their positions again as DJs and others were gathered around the couches. Beast Boy, Raven, Dyggar, and Terra were talking on one. Interest in them was on everyone's mind, but they knew to leave the four alone; they have some things to work out.

"So, you guys are together, huh?"

"That's right" Beast Boy said with a beaming smile, Raven was smiling slightly and was holding his hand.

"You two have changed so much. I mean you're together, BB's kinda changed his image; Rae, how much emotion cab you show now?"

"That hasn't changed much, but it seems being with Gar keeps my powers at bay"

"So you can show happiness?"

"A little, but I'm talking about love" she said as she gazed in Beast Boys emerald eyes.

"Nice, man" Dyggar complimented. You guys look great together. "Beautiful…" he said softly.

"Yeah, they look happy together…"

"Actually, I meant you" he said, almost whispering. He made sure she wouldn't hear, but unknown to him; she heard.

"_Settle down, boy."_ He thought to himself

Terra was thinking about what she heard. _"He really does care… damn, I hate it when guys crush on me…."_

All thoughts of caring and love were destroyed, when an explosion came from the window. There, among the broken metal and glass was Slade and many robots.

"**(sic)" - SlipKnoT**

**BLOOD!**

**-Here comes the pain.-**

"I'm back.."

**Enemy, show me what you wanna be!**

**I can handle anything even if i can't handle you.!**

**Readily, either way it better be!**

**Don't you fucking pity me!**

**Get up, get off!**

**What the hell I'm saying I don't know about malevolent!**

**Sure as hell decadent! **

**I want somebody, step up step off!**

**Walls, let me fall, fuck you all!**

**Get a grip, don't let me slip 'till I drop the ball!**

As Slade spoke, all hell broke loose. The robots attacked and the group found themselves overwhelmed. Slade just stood near the window, pleased at how easy it was to break in.

**Fuck this shit, I'm sick of it.**

**You're going down this is a war!**

Robin was holding his own and rushed toward Slade, but was cut down by a jumping kick Slade delivered to his head.

**FUCK IT!**

Robin twisted around and delivered blow after blow on Slade. He used enough force to break his own staff on Slade's head.

**Who the fuck am I to criticize your twisted state of mind!**

**You're leaving me suspect.. I'm leaving you grotesque!**

**Feels like a burn from which you never learn!**

**Cause effect you jealous ass!**

**Press your face against the glass, SUFFER!**

Slade was knocked to the ground, and Robin jumped on top of him; delivering more punches to the masked man.

**Fuck this shit, I'm sick of it.**

**You're going down this is a war!**

**GO!**

**I've just begun.**

**It's about that time, I've gotta get mine.**

**I've just begun.**

**It's about that time, I've gotta get mine.**

**I've just begun.**

**It's about that time, I've gotta get mine**

**I've just begun.**

**It's about that time, I'VE GOTTA GET MINE!**

The battle was over as quickly as it had started. The room was covered in scattered pieces of broken robots. They had won, but Robin continued to pummel Slade. Starfire walked over and placed her hand on him. He stopped…. Only to get cracked in the jar with a strong punch.

**You can't kill me, cause I'm already inside you! **

Slade delivered punch after punch.

**You can't kill me, cause I'm already inside you!**

He wouldn't stop, even as Starfire fired her starbolts at him repeatedly.

**You can't kill me, cause I'm already inside you!**

Others tried to aid Robin, and were batted to the side easily.

**You can't kill me, cause I'm already inside you!**

**SIC!**

**SIC!**

**SIC!**

**SIC!**

As Slade stood Robin, and everyone else, laid on the ground. Robin had bruises all over his face, blood was pouring from his nose and mouth.

"You've gotten better, former apprentice…" Slade said before he began stomping him in the stomach. Robin cried in pain; each blow was as humiliating as it was painful.

"..but your not good enough… And you.." he directed his attention to Terra. ".. you are just as pitiful…" he lifted her head before back handing her. "..bitch.."

Slade was about to attack Terra as Dyggar rose behind him.

"Ah… come to do the job for me?"

Dyggar's eyes glowed orange. "Die.." is all he said as boulders pounded Slade repeatedly.

"What are you doing?! You work for me now!"

"Die! You son of a bitch!!" Dyggar roared. He pinned down Slade's limbs with the boulders and hammered his fists into his mask. He punched until the hard mask broke, revealing what many of them always wanted to see, Slade's face. His face was now covered in his own blood, but his features could be made out. His middle-aged face, his white hair, his white eye patch, his a white goatee, all were covered in red blood.

Dyggar got off of Slade and spat upon him.

"Bastard.." he muttered as he turned his back to him to lift up Terra…. Big mistake…

Slade graved the man from behind and put him in a choke hold.

"t-That should've killed you!"

"I can't be killed" he replied coldly and bluntly before sticking a hypodermic needle in his neck. He injected a strange colored liquid that caused Dyggar to pass out.

Slade stood over Robin and kicked him in the face; making sure he was out. Only Dyggar saw his face. Slade snapped his fingers and Gizmo and Mammoth approached, wearing strange metal collars with an orange and black S on the center. Their eyes were glazy and they were in a trace-like state.

"You two pick up Moth and Dyggar, I'll get Glock" Slade said as he pulled out a knife.

Slade kicked Terra in the stomach before moving to Glock. He sat him up and slashed his shirt with the knife. Glock, barely conscious, didn't know what was going on; until Slade took the knife to his chest and carved an S in the center. Glock screamed as the blade went in. Slade took out another needle and injected the liquid into the gash.

"I've marked and recovered my property" he said lifting up Glock and trowing him over his shoulder. "Let's get back home, boys" he laughed as he left the tower.

"d-Dyggar…. No…" was all Terra could mutter as she passed out once more.

(Slade has taken the brothers…… I need suggestions….Review and Suggest Mutha Fackos!)


	13. You Hate Me

DISCLAIMER: I got OCs and that's it…unfortunately..

Chapter 13: "You Hate Me"

Moth opened his eyes to find himself with his mask off and chained to a metal pipe. His brothers were beside him, all of them had no shirts and all chained to pipes. Moth looked and saw all of them now were marked with an S.

"_Glock…my god, what has he done to you?!"_ he was in deep despair. _"It's like before…"_

His thoughts began to drift, he thought of 'what if'… 'what if Slade never came into there lives?' If he hadn't, he and Mya would be happy together, so would Glock and Saundra. And if Slade hadn't of come in their lives, Mya and their child would be alive…

"_That day was the happiest and worst of my life…. I was goin' to be a father… but at the age of fifteen!..... we were so in love we didn't care… but I also felt betrayed… she pretty much forced me not to wear a condom…" _Moth found himself sub coming to another side effect of the serum he and his brothers were injected with… uncontrollable rage and hate.

"_The bitch forced me to be a father!_

"Du Hast" (English version "You Hate/Have") –Rammstein

**You**

**You hate**

**You hate me**

**You**

**You hate**

**You hate me**

Moth could feel rage feel himself feel with rage. Rage for Mya, Slade, and his father.

**You**

**You hate**

**You hate me**

**You**

**You hate**

**You hate me**

**You hate me to say**

**You hate me to say**

**You hate me to say "and I did not obey"**

"No! She loved me! I love her!"

**Will you, until death does sever  
Be a bride to her forever?  
Never!  
Never!**

**Will you, until death does sever,  
Be her lover too, to stay inside her?  
Never!  
Never!**

"Then why did she do you like that?" Slade asked, approaching from the darkness.

"She-she and I didn't know what we were getting' ourselves into" Moth was about to break down, or go off the handle; which ever came first.

"She used you. She wanted a child to keep you under her, to keep you weak, to keep you as a servant in her family…"

Moth grew angrier. His eyes no longer looked human; they stretched across his head. They were like the eyes of an insect, and glowed a deep red.

**Du**

**Du hast**

**Du hast mich**

**Du hast mich**

"That's it! Let your rage be known! Let it consume you!" Slade continued to encourage Moth, even as he broke the chains binding him, he continued, even though his skin grew dark gray, he continued, even when two very large bat and moth-like wings grew out of his back, he continued to fuel his rage.

**Du hast mich gefragt  
Du hast mich gefragt  
Du hast mich gefragt "und ich hab nichts gesagt"  
**

"_No!"_ the creature replied. It 'talked' both verbally and telepathically. **  
**

**Willst du bis der tod euch scheidet  
Treu ihr sein fuer alle tage?  
**

" 'No'?"

"_I follow no one's orders! Stay out of my mind or I shall murder, rape, and destroy in yours!"_

**  
Nein!**

**Nein!**

Willst du bis zum tod der scheide  
Sie lieben auch in schlechten tagen?

Nein!

**Nein!**

"You shouldn't make threats to me, Moth… it's very dangerous." As he spoke, a glass cage dropped on the moth-like creature. It began to electrocute him severely. As the creature shrieked, and reverted back to human form, he gave a warning.

"_All thingss you do… will be… judged…"_

"That creature resembled one I have seen before…" came a voice from behind Slade.

"What do you want Blood?"

"Just here to remind you that if your plan fails; I will pick up where you left off."

"I won't fail, and I will earn the great one's respect! I will have the honor of bringing him to this dimension!"

"Or you will fail miserably… You will be defeated by his daughter and friends. And by the way, doesn't that include him? Brother Blood said, pointing to Moth.

"Yes, and?"

"You've had apprentices; do you know whose apprentice that is?"

"Who?"

"If you couldn't figure it out, then you've underestimated them, and lost… I bid you farewell Slade Wilson." Blood turned and walked off.

"Goodbye Blood… and fuck off" he said under his breath.

As Robin awoke, he found himself in the infirmary. He had taken too much damage to be fully healed by Raven.

"Glad to see your awake Dick." Cyborg said gladly.

Robin was too tired and drugged to fully speak, so his question was answered for him.

"You've suffered some cranial and abdominal damage. Your spleen would've burst if it wasn't for Raven."

"is… everyone…… alright?"

"Yeah, except Terra. She feels responsible for everything; Slade still being alive, him kidnapping the brothers, everything… And that on with guilt from when she betrayed us and…" he sighed. He just couldn't go on. "The pain she must feel…. Damn… damn Slade."

In the kitchen, Terra sat alone, sipping on some herbal tea Raven gave her. She looked at Raven and Beast Boy. "There really seem happy together" she said to herself. She wondered if that crush Dyggar had would have gone further. "It's my fault… all of it.." she felt herself starting to cry. Before she did, a hand was placed on her back.

"It's not your fault." Guard told her

"…thanks…"

"I'm serious, I couldn't do any better… and Der wanted me to give you this.." Terra was handed a folded letter.

"Thanks I" she said as she received it.

The letter simply had 'to Terra' on it. When she opened it, what she read touched her."

**The Letter**

_Terra,_

_Hey girl! If your readin this, sory i cant spel. Well, i wanted u to know that i or may b LandSlyde wer workin for Slade. It was just to sneak in and kill tha mutha fucka but it didit work. Long story short, hes probly takin me back by now. Dont beat up urself. It aint ur fault. I fucked up. _

_Luv ya,_

_Dyggar, Derrick_

"Damn, you can't right worth a fuck…" a smile came to her face.

"Well there's a sight ta' see."

"Hey Richie."

"You feelin' better?"

"A little.."

"Dyggar write you somthin' ?"

"Yeah" she replied to Gear, holding the letter.

"We'll get 'em back" Static told her suddenly

"I hope so.."

"Uh-uh, no hope; we will"

Terra smiled as her new friends helped her. It felt great to be accepted completely this time. It felt great to be completely honest. However, she still felt sick. She knew Dyggar was suffering for what she did. She had betrayed him by his crush for her.

"_Dammit… Someone always gets hurt because of me…"_ Her thoughts of sorrow were replaced by rage. _"Some one cares for me, and you take them from me! It's the same all over again! I, no, we, me and Dyggar; will make you suffer!"_

(Next chapter, all I got is tha name down: "Feel My Pain!" Huh, huh? Like it? I do! Any help would be appreciated. Without readers, I suck at writing even more) 


	14. Feel My Pain!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Titans, I got OCs, and only my rules apply here. This takes place after "The Quest" and leaves everything else behind. .:flips off episodes that don't apply:.

Chapter 14: "Feel My Pain!"

Slade looked at his captives, they were helpless. Each was in a Hannibal-like cell. They all were wearing strange-looking collars and shackles. He felt proud of himself.

"I've got you, and your not going anywhere."

"Slade! When are we gunna perform that bloody ritu'l?" Came the Cockney voice of Mad Mod. He was young, again, after using the serum used by Slade to give him his abilities. Mod didn't receive any enhancements, but to him, being young was enough.

"Soon, I need all the pieces in place."

"Like what? I virgin sacrifice?"

"That two…"

"Really?"

"Yes. 'Ye who have collected the four siblings of blood, must also spill the blood of a pure girl. Her blood shall be a welcome to our great lord..' " He quoted the manuscript that he was using to accomplish his plan.

"So, who's it gunna be then?"

"I need Raven and Terra, so then it must be Princess Koriand'r, Starfire."

"Wait a minute, you said four siblings, right?"

"Yes"

"Well, I see three brothers…"

"Derrick is sycophantic, he is two individuals, Dyggar and LanSlyde"

"You think it'll work?"

"It has to. Or else I will no longer be…" he didn't finish. He was just silent.

"What? No longer what?"

"Nothing. Just monitor them." He said as he walked off.

"Alright Guvna.. .." making sure Slade left the twisted hospital / prison room. He spoke to himself. "Psycho.. Well boys, it looks like it's just you and Mad Mod."

After a while, Mod was getting bored. He would glace at a BBC program on the TV or ….Tele.. (ugh) and back at the three, still unconscious brothers. He was half asleep, he was fully awakened by rapid beeping from the heart monitors.

"What th' fuck is going on here!?"

Slade rushed in immediately.

"What's happened?!"

"i-I don't quite know, they just went off!"

"It may be the 'transformations' the scroll spoke of.." as they watched the three, they convulsed and shook. Their eyes opened completely, glowing different colors.

"The colours! What's wrong with them?"

"Those are the colors the scroll spoke of… Red, blue, orange, and… wait…" Slade looked again. Counting the colors off. "Red; Moth, blue; Glock, orange, Dyggar…."

"What's wrong?"

"We'll missing one… there two colors missing, white and green."

"And?"

"And if I do not see them, I do not have all of them!"

"White and green eh? What about Raven and Garfield?"

"They aren't blood siblings! Colors don't mean shit! There just a sign if you got it right!"

The convulsions of the brothers stopped. They closed their still-glowing eyes and drifted back to sleep.

"Maybe we could make 'em blood siblings?"

"Are you retarded?"

"No, seriously! You've heard of 'blood brothers,' right? Couldn't we do that?"

"I take it back, you're not retarded; you have a pretty common sense plan.."

"Why, thank you."

As the two continued to talk a blast came from the main part of the building.

"What th' bloody 'ell?!"

"We have a visitor.."

Slade's robots could be heard being trashed. When the noise stopped, silence was all that was heard for a moment.

"Slade? Maybe we should…"

Before he could get his words out, the doors blew open. A figure entered, hovering on a boulder with more behind her.

"Hello Terra"

"Die Slade! Die for good!"

"**Brackish" -Kittie**

**She is not scared to die..  
The best things in life drive her to cry.  
Crucify then learn..  
**

As Terra shouted her words, Slade was met with a barrage of boulder strikes. His agility could not help him.

**(take so much away from inside you, makes no sence,  
you know he can't guide you, he's your fucking shoulder to lean on, be strong!)  
**

Mod was hit in the abdomen with one and was sent to the ground breathless.

**Sit and watch me burn..  
She's led to believe, that it be ok,  
look at your face, scarred in dismay,  
but times have changed, and so have you..  
I think I'd rather crucify then learn  
**

Mod crawled behind a metal desk, in hopes of not being hit once more.

"Aw fuck Slade! Whut'd you do ta' pisse 'er off?"

**(take so much away from inside you, makes no sence,  
you know he can't guide you, he's your fucking shoulder to lean on, be strong!)  
**

"Enough to get his head smashed!" Terra shouted as a boulder nearly missed Slade's head.

**Sit and watch me burn..  
I'd like to take you down, and show you  
deep inside, my life my inner workin'  
so smell and lack of inner pride,  
to touch upon the surface, is not for  
what it seems, I take away  
my problems, but only in my dreams.  
**

"You bitch! Stay dead!" Slade screamed as he was hit repeatedly

"Same ta' you fucker!" Terra shot back.

**(take so much away from inside you, makes no sence,  
you know he can't guide you, he's your fucking shoulder to lean on, be strong!)  
**

**Crucify the learn..  
**

Slade took refuge behind the desk with Mod. Terra mocked his cowardliness and hovered over the desk.

**(take so much away from inside you, makes no sence,  
you know he can't guide you, he's your fucking shoulder to lean on, be strong!)  
**

"Big, bad Slade; taken out by a young, little sixteen year old girl." She laughed once more.

**Crucify then learn..  
Sit and watch me burn..**

"Terra; taken out by Mad Mod!" Mod placed the tip of his cane to Terra's stomach. It began to electrocute her with immense power.

She fell unconscious on the desk.

"Bitch." Slade muttered as he smacked her face with his hand. He snapped his fingers and two robots approached. "Take her to another cell"

"What are ya' gunna do now?"

"You are going to interrogate her; find out where Logan and Raven are."

"Shall I be rough?"

"Do as you wish, but keep her alive so I can watch her die later at the hands of her own friends"

"You got it Guvna."

As Mod and the robots left, Slade moved to the glass.

"Dyggar, you shall be the one to kill her, I know just how much you would love to do that."

"fuck….. you" the weak Dyggar replied

"What? Do you think you are going to take me out in righteous vengeance? Please…. You will be forced to rip her limb from limb for the defiance you both have shown me!"

Slade left and Dyggar broke down.

"No, not again. Don't take away someone I love again… please…."

(Well, what's up with this huh? Any suggestions? Anymore great reviews?)


	15. Second Betrayal

DISCLAIMER: OCs is all the shit I own.

Chapter 15: "Second Betrayal"

Beast Boy and Raven were in 'their place' in the wooded area of the park. They have been there hours, and only a few people knew where they were. This was their secret getaway from it all now. It's beautiful scenery and seclusion was just the thing for the two. Here, they wouldn't have to worry about stares or mocks of different people, not their friends, but 'normal' people; some of which were their so-called 'fans.' That was not a concern here, they had each other; and that's all that mattered to them.

Raven and Beast Boy were laying on a plaid blanket, Raven with a seldom seen smile on her face, and Beast Boy with a seldom seen more serious look. They stayed this way, not communicating in anyway besides body language, in silence. They would just gazed at, and admire one another.

Finally, Beast Boy broke the silence with "You are so beautiful…"

"And you are so wrong.." she said with a smile. She turned her head slightly and closed her eyes.

Beast Boy place his hand under her chin and lifted her head to look at him. "No, you are not only beautiful; you're perfect."

She felt her heart swell with love and happiness. He made her feel the way he complemented her; 'beautiful,' 'perfect,' 'flawless,' the list went on and on. As they gazed in one another's eyes, they moved closer and closer until their lips met in a passionate kiss. The two intertwined their fingers as they did, then, joined in a tight embrace.

She broke for a moment to say "I love you Gar" and rejoined him. As she rolled on top of him, she could feel purrs coming from his throat. The action was surprising, he had never done this before, but not surprising enough to stop. After a while, she took full control; trusting her tongue in his mouth, moving it around, feeling everything on the inside.

"_Controlling, much?" _he asked in their psychic link.

"_Heh heh, you need some.."_

The link was another sign of their love. With it, they could be anywhere and still be together. She could be meditating, and still feel his presence. He could be training, and still sense her close to him.

Their kiss was stopped for a moment, they looked at one another; smiling and laughing with incredible joy.

"_With you I can express any emotion; thank you for loving me Gar"_

"_Thank you for loving me, and showing I don't gotta be overly nuts to make myself and someone else happy."_

They stayed in this same position, her on top, holding down his arms, and he on the bottom, receiving the affection his love gave him graciously.

The two were interrupted by a noise in the distance. A man muttering to himself.

"Bloody Slade! Bloody Terra! Big bloody fuckin' forest! 'Where are they?' I ask; 'In th' park' she says.. DAMN THAT BLONDE BITCH!"

"_It's Mod!" _Beast Boy was shocked to see him again.

"_And a bunch of Slade's fucking robots"_ Raven added.

"_Babe, we gotta get outta here"_

"_Definitely."_

After sharing another brief kiss she began to open a portal under them. They melted into it just as the group of Mad Mod and ten Union Jack covered, Slade robots approached.

"What's this, then? A blanket in the mi'le of the forest? Scan it and find them!" As Mod gave the command, a robot stepped forward and scanned the blanket with a strange device. Mod took the scanner and looked around. He was perplexed by the reading. "It says there still here! What th' bloody 'ell!"

Unknown to Mod, the scanner was working fine. The two were still there; only above them, above the tree tops.

"Wait a minute…" Mod looked up suddenly

"Oh shit!" Beast Boy cursed in surprise.

"Get 'em!" At the command, the robots fired lines of a strange chain at them.

"Think that'll work!" Beast Boy shouted as he let go of Raven and transformed into a gorilla. His plan was to grave the chains, toss the robots, and knock out mod… it didn't go as planned.

As he reached for the chains, he was electrocuted with many volts. His unconscious body fell with a hard thud to the Earth. As he lay there, he changed back into his human form.

"Beast Boy!" Raven shouted along with her words. She uprooted trees and threw them into the robots. As she levitated in front of Mod, ready to strike, she was grabbed by camouflaged robots, gagged, and held down.

"Easy my lil ducky! Don't get yerself all worked up" as he spoke he pulled out a collar and clapped it on her neck. The silver, black, and orange object injected her with a liquid and her body went limp. She was still conscious as she saw Mod do the same to Beast Boy. The robots lifted him up and Mod ripped off his shirt.

"A lil present from Slade, Yank" he said as he lifted his cane. The tip glowed a bright, fiery yellow that made Raven sick. She had a horrible feeling as what was going to happen next.

Mod took the object and pressed it against Beast Boy's abs. It sizzled at the touch. He screamed in pain and horror, as did Raven.

"Please! Don't!" She pleaded, tears pouring down her cheeks.

He didn't listen, as he branded an S into his skin.

" 'Assemble the four. Mark them with thy mark and make thou preparations to resurrect our lord..' " A voice of cold monotone spoke. The voice of Slade

"That-that verse! I-it's from the scrolls of Trigon!"

"Yes, young Raven. Soon you will see your father again."

Raven soon passed out. When she awoke, she was in a glass cell. Beast Boy and the brothers to her left, and to the right..

"Terra… You betrayed us again…" tears streamed down her face as she spoke, her powers did nothing; they couldn't.

Terra slowly turned in her cell. Her head was down. As she slowly looked up, Raven was shocked and appalled. "Sorry… Rae…." her voice was almost a whisper.

"y-Your face!"

Terra's face was covered in bruises and blood. It was a lot worse than what she saw on Robin earlier.

"Yeah… guess they beat the info out of me…"she said, trying to cheer her friend. She just instantly broke down in sobs of pain, despair, and failure.

"Shut up…" Slade said as he walked to the cells. "You have no reason to cry. You could have told Mod right away; but you chose to be defiant. You pitiful bitch. Raven, you will join her sorrow soon enough, as I force you to transform your little green boyfriend into the beast."

"I won't!"

"You will, because I say you will!" He pressed a button on his gauntlet and Raven began suffocating herself with her powers. After a few agonizing moments, he pressed it once more, allowing her to breathe. As she coughed, he laughed. "I can make you do a lot more too... You will call your friend Starfire. She is also apart of this…"

Raven wept as she remembered the words. . 'Ye who have collected the four siblings of blood, must also spill the blood of a pure girl. Her blood shall be a welcome to our great lord, Trigon. She shall not die, for she is his bride. He, with his bride, shall destroy his enemies. His daughter, possessed by his power, shall join them.'

"I'll perform a 'blood brother' ritual, capture Princess Koriand'r, and bring your father to this world. He shall renew my immortality and I shall rule Earth under him."

"You're a fool!"

"You are one to talk… Speak when spoken to, or there will be consequences!"

(All the pieces are coming in place. Will Slade succeed? …I dunno either homies….)


	16. Blood Brothers

Chapter 16: "Blood Brothers"

At Titans' Tower, everyone was irritated, and if that wasn't enough, it was getting very dark and Beast Boy, Raven, and Terra had not returned.

"Dammit! They said they'd be back!" Cyborg cursed. "Where could they be?" his voice took a more serious turn. Jinx looked at her love. Great concern was on his face. The thought came to both there minds. _'Slade has them.'_

The others were thinking similar things as well. Robin had sent Static, Gear, and Hot Spot to search the city; they had not returned either.

"Where are they?" He asked himself

"Perhaps they have found our friends and are engaged in a conversation?" Starfire said, trying to cheer him up. His face did not change, so she tried again. "Perhaps they are shopping. We are low on tofu and mustard." Nothing. "Robin! Silkie has grown quite a bit! Perhaps he needs a new collar?" He still remained silent. "Robin? Robin? Dick? Richard?" No matter what she did, he still remained in his silent deep thought.

"Robin?... Robin… I am pregnant.." (and they haven't even gotten to that step in their relationship)

"WHAT!" that worked "b-but how?"

"The Tammeraneon way.."

"i-i-i-i-I"

She smiled and laughed at his stumbling.

"What's so funny Kori!"

"I pulled a.. joke.. on you. I needed to receive your attention. I am not impregnated."

After a great sigh of relief he hugged his orange-skinned girlfriend. After breaking he looked in her still-smiling face. "You do very bad jokes…"

"I am sorry"

"..but I love you" the two shared a deep kiss; right in front of everyone.

After the other teens stopped laughing, and cheering for the couple, Static, Gear, and Hot Spot entered the tower.. with an unexpected guest.

"Blood." Aqualad said abruptly.

"Yeah, we found him outside the tower." Gear answered

"Static set off an electric flash bomb, so he won't be openin' his freaky red eyes." Hot Spot added.

The teen heroes looked at Brother Blood. He had changed greatly. He no-longer had the cybernetic implants. He did not even look alive. His pale skin seemed almost clear. He had both eyes again, but they were haunting. They sank into his skull, like a corpse. This became more than a curiosity.

"He's dead…" Cyborg said as he scanned the tied-up body.

"Yes and no former student…"

¡"Ahh! Zombi!" (Ahh! Zombie!) Mas and Menos shouted in fear.

"No my former students."

"What do you want?" Bumble Bee asked forcefully.

"A warning. Slade is trying to resurrect Trigon. If he secedes, you will all be his slaves"

As Robin was about to ask him something; Blood disappeared in a red flash.

"Dammit! He could've told us something!"

"He did Vic… our friends are with Slade…."

As the group began to make plans on how to handle this, Slade gathered his captives in an underground chamber. It was dimly lit and Glock, Dyggar, Moth, and Beast Boy were chained to the floor by collars. In front of them was a burning fire. Behind them, Raven and Terra, who were chained to a wall.

"How do you like my brand name Garfield?"

"Fuck you…"

Slade hit the changeling in the jaw, causing his head to jerk to the left. He raised his head and looked into Slade's eye; and spit his blood in it.

As Slade wiped the red substance from his eye, he hit him in the stomach.

"You little bastard! Do you know who you're dealing with! I could kill your little girlfriend or ex right now!" After saying this he lifted his arm and said "Apparently I will have to do this the hard way." He pressed a button on his gauntlet, causing the four teenage boys to scream in agonizing pain.

"Stop!" Terra cried. "Please!"

"You little blonde bitch. I'm not through hurting you yet, am I?" With this, he walked behind Dyggar and unchained his collar. "Perhaps being broken into pieces by the one who cares for you will teach you…" Dyggar was still in a trace-like state. His eyes where on Terra briefly before Slade pressed another button; causing him to convulse in pain. When he stopped screaming, his eyes glowed orange.

Graving his braided goatee, Slade placed his face inches from Terra's. "Now Dyggar…. Kiss her."

The only thing going through both Terra's and Dyggar's mind was '_Not like this…'_ With tears in both their eyes, he complied to the twisted response. After a moment, Slade pulled him away. "Now…. LandSlyde!.." Dyggar changed again; his eyes became red and he began to growl softly. "LandSlyde…. Kill her!"

Terra lowered her head. She expected a roar, nothingness, then…. Hell.

"_That's where I belong. I guess this is my punishment in life before my punishment in death…"_

Soft tears rolled down her cheeks. She expected a roar at anytime. But instead she heard.

"_**No!"**_

"What!"

"_**No! I won't do it!"**_

"Mod! What the hell is going on here!"

"I'm just as confused as you Guvna…"

"These problems of defiance annoys me beyond my patience! Give him a lobotomy and then we get back to work."

Mad Mod complied and pulled out an ice pick-like object and a small hammer. He placed the tool to LandSlyde's fore head and struck it with the hammer. Terra screamed for him as the pick went in then out again. His head fell to one side and his eyes turned back orange.

"Slade… we killed LandSlyde.."

"What!"

"We killed LandSlyde; but Dyggar is still intact." He said as he pointed to his eyes.

"Oh well. He might have interfered with the ritual."

After placing Dyggar back in his spot, he handed a knife to Dyggar. He sliced his left hand and passed it down. Each cut made the already distressed Terra and Raven, more sick at what they saw. The boys couldn't feel the pain and were no longer in charge of themselves. After Beast Boy sliced his left hand, they all gathered their hand above the flame and chanted.

"These are my brothers! These are my allies! These are my partners! Let it be known!"

As they repeated the phase, it became Latin. Their powers activated. Moth's skin grew dark, his already glowing eyes stretched into an insect form, and wings shot from his back. Dyggar began to transform into the rock form he had been in earlier, only it looked like a half dragon and half human covered in yellow stone. Glock's body began to twist and convulse as an angel-like wing jutted out his left side, immediately following this, a bat-like wing shot from the other side.

"Ha Ha! I believe a new name is in order for you!"

"Gun Wrath…" Slade responded

Beast Boy remained unchanged for a moment until Raven felt herself levitate. Her eyes glowed a white and Beast Boy's did the same.

"What is this?" Mod asked aloud

"They have a psychic link." Slade concluded "..perfect…"

Raven felt herself lose control of her body and powers as she watched Beast Boy transform. He grew in size to about seven feet, his muscles grew as well but kept his slender form, his eyes grew a mixture of black and green, his nails became black claws, and his hair grew and extended to his back. (imagine the vampire/werewolf from "Underworld" only bigger and green)

As she fell back to the ground, she thought "That's not the beast! What is going on?"

"What went on here Slade?"

"These are their powers expressing themselves in a full visual form. Even in my lifetime, they couldn't train enough to reach this; but it is the occasion that allows them to do this. They shall act as Trigon's guardians until he is fully realized in this dimension."

"Slade?"

"Hmm?"

"And this one?"

"Were Beast"

Raven fell to her knees. What did her powers do to her love, she thought. As Slade and Mad Mod left, the chains detached themselves. The Were Beast turned to Raven. It's eyes seeming to slice right through her. Raven felt herself frozen in fear as the seven foot behemoth walked toward her. He crouched to her level and was about a foot from her face. He moved toward her again. She tightly clenched her eyes, fearing a painful death. But instead of being met with claws and teeth; she felt heavy arms wrap around her.

"_**Ravey… never.. hurt you… never.."**_

Raven broke down in the arms of her transformed love, hugging him tightly.

"Gar... what have they.. I done to you?"

(Almost finished. Just a few, maybe five or six, more chapters. This chapter had it's problems…. There ain't no lyrics to "Twist"…. Please review and suggest. 


	17. Searching For Darkness and Light

apERFECtcircle, you were the first to review chapter 16; so this is dedicated to you, girl! Poopy Penguin, you have been very fuckin' dedicated and have supported me; so this is dedicated to you too, homie!

This chapter, and fic, is mostly about BB and Rae. Other relationships don't really matter to me, but here they are: Robin and Starfire; goin' pretty strong. Cyborg and Jinx; they've become closer than they were before this. Bumble Bee and Aqualad; not goin' as strong as tha others but still a good one. Dyggar and Terra; nothin' yet, just a crush (Dyggar) and admiration (Terra). They are goin' through very tough times, but do they have only each other for comfort.

Little guide for tha blood creatures'speach :

**Deep and loud**

_**+ Telepathically**_

**+ Double voice **

Chapter 17: " Searching For Darkness and Light"

Raven stayed in the arms of Were Beast. She realized this was a mixture of Beast Boy and the Manbeast's mind. Slade had done the same to his other, now, blood brothers. They all were confused beings with little control over them selves. The collars of Slade they wore made sure they were docile and mindless to him. _"They seem incredibly strong,"_ Raven thought, _"but helpless"_

Terra slowly moved to the stone dragon form of Dyggar. He fell to his knees as she approached. The beast could not look at her.

"**Sorry…so ….sorry…"**

"For what?"

the beast began to sob. **"I hurt you…. And Land..Slyde… he's dead…. You will be too…"**

"I'm not going anywhere." She said, soothing the child-like dragon.

"****

promise?"

"Promise."

"**I protect you! I keep you safe!"**

"Thanks Dyggar"

"**No, not Dyggar. He sleep…."**

Terra realized she was talking to Dyggar's dumbed-down subconscious.

"**he care for you…"**

"I care for him too…"

As Terra went to hug the dragon, the S on the blood brothers' collars lit up.

"**_Slade calls us…"_** The moth creature spoke.

"**_We must leave now.."_** Gun Wrath added

As the other two regretfully left the two they cared about, Robots came in and led Terra and Raven to cells similar to the ones they were in before, only a lot larger and thicker glass.

As the two girls sat down in the cells, Terra called to Raven.

"Rae… what did he do to them?"

"He made their true powers come forth… but they are also under his control… we can't do anything…"

After a silence..

"…. Gar looked kinda like Michael from 'Underworld,' huh?"

"I know… that's one of our favorite movies." She said with a forced smile

"Mine too"

"Terra? Would you like me to help you with your face?"

"Yeah, could you? I mean your powers are really weak now…"

"I can't perform a full scale attack on this place, but I still have my link with Gar and I can heal." She placed both hands on the glass separating them. Terra moved closer and her face began to clear up. After ten minutes, only a cut on her right eyebrow, a left black eye, and a fractured nose.

"Thanks Rae."

"Your welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must meditate."

As she assumed the stance and levitated, Terra leaned her back against the wall.

"_Dyggar…. You really care for me a lot, don't ya'… I want to see you when this is over… if this ends…"_ Terra began to cry softly and fell asleep in her sorrow.

On the streets, a search was being held for the six teens. All having no luck.Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Jinx, and Gaurd searched the south side.Static ,Gear, Hot Spot, and Wildebeest took the north.The East Titans taking; what else, the east.

After hours, Speedy gave a call to Robin.

"Yo Rob! We got a guy who says he knows were Slade is."

"On our way!"

Within minutes, everyone was at Speedy's and the other East Titans' position.

"Hello, who are you sir?" Robin asked the young man. He looked about sixteen with short, curly hair, and he was dressed in black kakis, a seventeenth century style, white shirt, and a black and dark blue vest over it.

"I am Jericho Wilson, Robin. I would like to help you in your self for my.. our.. mutual nemesis." Jericho proved he was as intelligent as he was good looking as Speedy scratched his head and asked, "What's a nemesis?"

"Anyway… Jericho, What can you supply to the team?"

Jericho was silent as he smiled and looked into Robin's eyes. In moments, Jericho disappeared.

"Where did our friend go?" Starfire asked

"No where.." Robin replied. "I'm right here…" The others looked confused at his words until Jericho appeared again.

After shuddering, Robin spoke. "y-You can possess people!"

"Yes.." He replied with a smug smile.

"Interesting.." Aqualad was intrigued by the new partner.

"So, man, Where's Slade? And why haven't you gone after him?"

"One guy against Slade? Deathstroke, the terminator? That's suicide! But if all of us stealth-fully strike at him, he will fall."

As the group devised a plan of attack, Raven awoke to find herself in the arms of a sleeping Beast Boy.

"Ah, so you awake my duckie?" Mod was acting as the watchman for the evening. "Slade assured me to keep his blood brothers happy; so I have allowed you and his Were Beast the same cell."

"His name is Beast Boy!"

"Down you bitchy witch! I'm only being nice to you for his sake! The same goes for the blonde one!" Terra and Dyggar, in his human form, were asleep in the cell next to Raven. Across from them, where Gun Wrath and Moth in their own cells.

"Wasn't I meditating?" Raven asked, ignoring Mod's outburst

"Yeah, but no use in letting you get full power, so I knocked you out."

"If you wish for our happiness, could you leave us in privacy?"

"His, not yours! And no!"

"Mod… allow the wish." The cold voice of Slade came from a doorway. ".. I don't want to anger her father in some mistake…"

"Yes Slade.." The two left and the cells darkened, making the glass look like normal perfect walls; only with no door and dark purple.

Raven turned to her still sleeping green boyfriend. She placed the palm of her hand against the S shaped wound on his abdomen. Tears began to form, her numbed powers only could cause small rocks to levitate.

"Gar….what has happened to you…."

Her cries awoke him. He gasped sharply and placed his hand on his abdomen; meeting hers.

"Rae… what's going on?"

She offered no response but wrapped her arms around his neck. As he placed his around her waist; she told him what happened through their psychic link. Afterwards, he held her more tightly than anytime he had before.

Dyggar and Terra were in their cell, talking of different things. Both trying to avoid the subjects of Slade and LandSlyde. They were not doing so well, so Dyggar moved onto another subject..

"So, Terra… whut do you think about me?"

"Hmm?"

"Whut do ya' think about me?"

"Um.. well…. Um.."

"Well?"

"Um…"

Terra just couldn't find the words. She wanted to tell him.. something; anything…but she couldn't bring any words to her confused and jumbled thoughts.

"I… I don't know what to say…."

"Then, let me tell you how I feel…"

Terra found herself mesmerized by his voice. It wasn't like his brothers; Moth was always in monotone, Gun Wrath (Glock, I like Gun Wrath, don't you) always was slightly hyper and childish, like the way Beast Boy used to be. Dyggar, however, was more mellow. He was humorous, yet serious. Growing up had taught him to be patient and to take life with joy. This was denied to LandSlyde; who grew bitter at the lack of compassion.

"..I feel .. love and carin' for you Terra…"

"In what way?" (friend, close friend, lil sis way, etc)

"In a freek fallin' in love with a beautiful young lady way…"

"I'm not beautiful." She said looking down with a smile.

"No, you're very beautiful, and kind, and smart, and funny…" he said leaning down to be in her view.

"Dyggar.. Derrick.. You've barely know me… we met a couple of days ago…"

"And how long were Romeo and Juliet together?"

"about a we- wait.. you've read that?"

"Yeah, it may not look like it, but this stoners into to Shakespeare.."

"See? I didn't know that.."

"Then, just think of me.. that's it.. you ain't gotta decide whut you see in or feel for me now; just think about me.."

"OK"

Gun Wrath spent his time alone praying. He feared what would happen to his soul if Slade had his way. "Please God," he beseeched "forgive me for what I'll do"

Moth sat trying to contact the 'man' that heightened his psychic powers.

"Indred Cold, where are you? Are you even in this dimension any more?"

His questions were answered in a vision. A short Asian-looking man with long hair, sun glasses, and a black trench coat called to Moth.

"Tobias… Tobias…. You must use the power… Slade has given to you early…. You must stop him… or the world.. all worlds… will wither and die………. Trust your friends… they shall help you ….beyond…. belief…"

"Thank you….. Mothman.." (BOO-YA! The Mothman! Not a damn superhero to those that don't know! He ain't an OC, but his out of character belongs to me. Look it up; Mothman. Or check out 'Mothman Prophesies,' starin' Richard Gere)

The six found their different ways to cope with their imprisonment. Soon they will be liberated or lose all control of their fates. Their friends planning to rescue them, and a mad man willing to destroy existence for immortality.

"Gar…"

"Yeah Rae?"

"If Slade succeeds.. my father will be here…" she began to cry in her loves arms once more. "he hates to see me happy… he hates who make me happy.. Gar, he'll either kill you or force you to do things you would never do…"

Beast Boy rested his head on hers and ran his fingers through her hair. "Rae, a life without you is something I would never want to have.. without you.. I am empty…"

"I will never leave you. No matter what!"

"That was what I was gonna say…. I love you so much.. I could never leave you."

"Aaaaw, look at the happy couple…. Were Beast! Come!" as Slade spoke, Beast Boy's body moved against his will to his side. "My dear, he won't leave you. He will just be under the command of your father; who will be here after I get that orange-skinned friend of yours…"

Overhead, Starfire was searching for the building Jericho said to look for. 'Something inconspicuous, but big and impressionable. Slade likes to make a statement..'

"Oh, where could it be?" As she searched, she saw a green figure, lying on the roof of a building. "BEAST BOY!" As the alien flew to her friend, she rolled him over to reveal.

"You are not Beast Boy… You are Giz-AAHH!" as Mammoth clubbed her from behind, Robin could be heard on the communicator, calling "Star! Star! Kori! Can you hear me!"

The mindless Mammoth crushed the device and carried her off to his master, Slade.


	18. Oblivious

I luv reviews of luv!

DISCLAIMER: I only own a few OCs. This takes place after 'The Quest' and ignores everythang else mutha fackos! MY RULES ARE LAW HERE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!... um.. enjoy!

Chapter 18: "Oblivious"

"Starfire! Kori!" Robin cried to his orange-skinned alien love with no avail; she belonged to Slade now, like the others.

"Damn it!" he cursed and threw his communicator aside. Static and Gear flew down behind him as they saw this.

"Hey Rob, what's wrong?"

" 'What's wrong' Static!" he shouted as he grabbed the blue and yellow clad teen. "You two were supposed to be with her!"

"We lost track of her, man" Gear tried to reason.

" 'Lost track of her?' You were supposed to help and escort her!" Robin let go of Static and threw a punch at Gear's head, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey man! You need to!" before he could finish, Robin laid him out with a roundhouse kick to the forehead.

"You need to follow my orders!" Robin's anger blinded him from what he had just done. He looked at the two young men that lay before him. 'No more suffering..' Starfire's word rang in his head over and over again.

"Sorry Kori… but for Slade, the suffering has only begun." He helped Gear to his feet and apologized.

"Hey.. I understand…"

"I am so sorry I lost my temper like that…"

"I think V's more sorry… Um.. I'll be stickin' up here, you need to get that new guy, Jericho, and the others to help bring down Slade."

"I.. can't apologize enough.. I.."

"Man. It's ok, just get tha mutha fucker." He said, offering his hand. Robin took it and the two shook before Robin picked up his communicator and sent out a call.

"Find Slade, at all cost. We have another Titan down."

"Who?" Bumble Bee asked

"Kor-.. Starfire.." Robin could feel anger build within him. His thoughts were of punishing Slade 'til death. _"You will pay dearly Deathstroke.."_

Starfire awoke to find herself in a dark room, tied to a large T shaped structure. Her arms were tied on each rung and her legs were tied together at the bottom. She felt very lightheaded and weak.

"is anyone there?" her voice was the only thing that broke the silence.

"please… anyone…" her voice wasn't alone for long…

"Yes Princess Koriand'r?"

"Slade!"

"Good guess.. I must ask you Starfire.. how is my former apprentice?" He asked eyeing a dagger in his hands.

"Robin is going to rescue me!"

"Yes, but he will find you with another.."

Starfire's eyes widened as it became evident that he knew of their relationship.

"He knows nothing of my plan, does he?"

Starfire shook her head. "What is it?"

"Suffering!" he shouted as he sliced her abdomen.

Starfire shrieked in pain, the blood dripped slowly out of the wound. Slade placed a jar against the incision and spoke to her once more. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. You will be wed, and your best friend will be your daughter in-law."

"What do you mean?"

"You will see, you will see.."

Six doors opened and the others entered in each. Terra and Raven were chained and the Blood Brothers were in their seven foot creature forms.

"g-Garfield, Stephen, Tobias and Derrick?"

"These are their true forms. My brothers are going to be the guard of the great lord…"

"Friend Raven, what does he mean" Starfire said weakly.

"He wants to bring my fa-...-sniff-...my father, Trigon, to this world.." Raven dropped her head.

"Your father will be here soon my dear Raven, prepare."

The four Blood Creatures stood in a circle, ten feet away from Starfire, who was in the center of the room.

Slade lifted his arm and pressed a button on his gauntlet. "Mod, make sure we have no disturbances."

"Will do, Guvna!" Mad Mod was in the center of the main level. Around him, were many, many robots. All were ready for an attack. "C'mon Titans! Mad Mod has a surprise for ya'!"

Mod looked toward the door.

"What was that?" when he approached, he slid it open slightly and peered outside. Outside, was a young man he had never seen before. "Yes?"

"Hey, I'm J." as he spoke, he disappeared in a blue flash.

"Mod? Mod? What was that?"

"Uh.. no one Guvna. Some boy scout or sumthin'.."

"No one shall enter! You got that!"

"Yes… father…"

On the roof of a building across the street, Robin informed the others.

"Jericho's in. Bee, prepare yourself."

"Right" Bumble Bee shrank in size and flew through a broken window in the building.

Within moments, Wildebeest and Hot Spot were by the main door. Waiting for the signal.

When Bumble Bee flew back out, her job done, she went to there side.

"Alarms disabled"

"Nice job Karen!" as Hot Spot spoke, 'Mad Mod' walked out, holding the large metal door open.

"Uh.. c'mon my uh.. duckies.." he said to the robots, who were filing out.

"Ready B?" Hot Spot asked Wildebeest.

Wildebeest nodded.

"Lets get 'em boys!" Bee shouted

As she cried, the robots were helplessly smashed by the three. Soon, they were joined by the others.

"_I'm coming Slade! You just wait!" _What Robin didn't know is that Slade was going to be more than ready for them.

(Not as good as I wanted it to be, but hey, it's up mutha fackos!)


	19. Ritual of Destruction or Liberation

Star's been captured and tha Titans are headin' after on Slade. Will Trigon rise and destroy tha world? …I saw 'Birthmark' so I'm takin' shit from there.

Daaaaaamn Poopy Penguin… you are a very good reader to have, man. Thank you for all those reviews homie!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Titans. I own OCs. And only my twisted lil ideas apply here! Whut happens after season three is irrelevant!

Chapter 19: "Ritual of Destruction" or "Liberation"

In the cavern, Slade stood before Starfire, Raven, Terra, and the four blood brothers. He held a jar of Starfire's blood in his hand. The black jar was covered in many different glowing red inscriptions.

"Shall we begin?"

Raven looked at the man, no, masked monster with hatred. "Fuck off, you deranged mother fucker!"

"Ooh, I'm scared, my dark demonic princess."

"Don't you ever!"

"Shut the fuck up! What I say goes now! And I say, 'come forth master Trigon' !" Slade raised the jar above his head and threw it at the wall behind him. The thick red liquid poured down. Somehow, it formed an S-like symbol on the wall.

"no.." was all Raven could muster to say before flames shot from the insignia and engulfed Slade. He screamed for a moment before turning around with the same symbol on his forehead.

"Now, Raven, what do you have to say!" Slade pressed a few buttons on his gauntlet and the action caused Raven to lift her arms towards the sign on the wall.

"Please!"

" 'Please?' Yes, please, Raven. Please open the portal! Bring forth your father!"

A black aura consumed her body, her eyes glowing white. "f-Forgive me.."

The mark on the wall became a hole into a fiery dimension and spread to ten feet in height. As four yellow eyes appeared in the fire, all electronic devises shut down. The collars the teens were wearing fell off and exploded.

Returning to his fully aware state, Beast Boy, in the Were Beast form, looked into the portal with awe and fear as a ten, foot red-skinned, horned creature stepped out.

"Master Trigon! Welcome!" Slade greeted.

"**Thank you daughter.. You have made your father proud."** The demon laughed as she looked at him in horror. **"Ahh, and I know of your relationship with my servant's body guard for me…Come forth Garfield! Greet your master and father in-law! "**

Without warning, Were Beast walked toward Trigon. His eyes glowing green. When he reached him, he fell to one knee and bowed. Trigon merely looked at the others and they did the same.

"**Slade, your reward…" **the demon spoke as he lifted up a hand. The Ss on the four blood brothers' bodies lit up and shot off, leaving no marks, no scares, no evidence of their existence. They collected themselves above the hand in the form of a sphere. Trigon reared his arm back and jammed the mass of force into Slade's chest. **"Your immortality has been restored as well as your youth."**

Slade quickly took off his mask and felt his face. "No wrinkles…." he stated.

"**You have been turned back 20 years, servant. Consider this an added bonus.."**

"Thank you Lord Trigon!" Slade fell and bowed before his master and placed his mask back on.

"**Is she my new bride?" **Trigon looked at Starfire. He licked his lips as he gazed at her form. **"She will make a fine mother for my new child…"** the demon smiled as he looked at her frightened face.

"Leave her alone!"

"**Or what daughter? I may still be weakened but I can still kill you! Or how about your green boy friend?"** The demon raised an arm to Were Beast's face. **"He won't mind, will you?"**

"**No master Trigon"**

"**See? He will do as I say, and so will you!"**

"**No. You won't hurt Raven!"**

"**What!"**

The beast tackle Trigon and began clawing at the behemoth.

"Stop him!" Slade cried in anger to his other three guards.

"**Fuck off!"** Dyggar roared.

Moth sent a blast of dark blue colored energy at Slade, which knocked him against a wall. The Y-shaped hole in his body was still smoldering as it closed up.

"YOU'LL PAY!" As Slade shouted, his body once again became engulfed in flames. He placed his hands in front of him and fired two fire balls at the brothers.

After easily dodging them, Gun Wrath spread out his wings, balls of blue energy surrounded him before firing off. The shots hit Slade repeatedly, but had little affect besides pain.

As Trigon kicked off Were Beast, he turned his attention to Raven.

"**You! You did this!"**

"No, dad, you." She said with a smile smirk.

"**You will die now!" **he roared as he raised a claw.

"**Hey daddy! Miss me!" **The green beast grabbed the monster in a tight chokehold.

"**You pitiful fool!"**

"**If I'm the fool, then what does that make you!"**

"**You shall experience the true meaning of pain!" ** The body of Trigon was covered in his demonic flames. As they encased him as well, Were Beast didn't move.

"GAR!"

"**Raven! Get out of here!"**

"**How about you both stay!" **The demon twisted around and threw himself, Were Beast, and Raven into the portal. Inside, Trigon smashed him against floating mountains that would overshadow Mount Everest. When he was finished he threw his limp body aside.

As Were Beast reverted back to Beast Boy, Raven flew to his side. After checking to make sure he was still alive, she began to fire energy blast after energy blast at her father.

"**Ha, that almost tickles. Raven, give this up!"**

"Not until one of us is dead!"

"**That can be arranged.."**

Outside, the war between Slade and Terra and the brothers was just getting started.

"I don't care if you can die or not! You will suffer for what you did to me!"

"You mean, cause you to betray your 'friends,' kill you, breaking your heart, or breaking your face!"

Terra's response was a sea of rock being thrown at the masked man.

"**Need help, beautiful?"** Dyggar joined her assault as Slade began to dodge her attacks. He was trying to hold his ground, but was knocked back many times by Dyggar.

"**_This is for Mya!" _**roared the voice of Moth. Moth became dark energy that surrounded Slade and flew inside his body. Slade stood still and silent as shrieks came from inside

him. In an instant holes ripped through him, spilling blood everywhere. Moth appeared in front of Slade's still standing body as Gun Wrath flew over them.

"_Slade… your not dead…. I pity you. You have caused pain and now you shall be punished. Things could have been a lot different if you followed the light.."_

"l-Let me guess…" the weakened Slade began. "What would Jesus do?"

"_He would light you on fire and send you to Hell… Enjoy Deathstroke" _After he was finished speaking, he raised his right arm and pulled all the fire energy from Slade's body. As the symbol on his for head faded Gun Wrath spoke to him once more. _"It must suck to be immortal…" _ Gun Wrath amassed the energy and fired it at the man with the force of a mini supernova. When the smoke cleared only a very large crater remained.

As the ground shook, He glanced at Terra and the dragon form of Dyggar.

"Don't look at me.." they both answered

"Yo! Anybody need a rescue!" The familiar voice of Cyborg was like music to their eyes.

"**Yeah, tha whole damn city!" **

Cyborg quickly checked the meter on his arm. "Dammit! Terra.. girl, here we go again.."

Terra looked at Dyggar, who was now facing her.

"**Let's do this together…"**

"Mmm-hmm"

In the nether dimension, Raven and her father were swirling around one another.

"**You shall die today!" **

"Not without you!"

Trigon lunged at his daughter and grabbed her by the throat.

"**You can't defeat me Raven! You are alone and weak!"**

"**She's not weak and not alone!"** Beast Boy morphed back into his true beast form, got behind Trigon.

As the demon turned to look, Were Beast trusted his claws into Trigon's throat. As the beast roared in pain, his cry was cut short as his head was ripped off.

"**I don't think your dad liked me Ravey.."**

"Shut up Gar!" she grasped her green love by the cheeks and pulled him into a deep kiss. "Let's get out of here!"

The two flew out of the shrinking hole, and as the laws of gravity returned; Were Beast fell to the ground and returned to Beast Boy once more.

"BB, Rae! Glad ta' see ya' now let's go!"

Robin untied Starfire and she leapt into his arms.

"Robin! Let us leave this horrible place!"

"Robin!" Speedy called over the communicator. "We've found Mammoth and Gizmo and we're headin' out!"

Joy and relief came over Jinx. She hugged Cyborg tightly and giggled uncontrollably.

Smiling Robin called back. "Good, we are too."

"We got this" Terra answered.

"You sure?"

"I was trapped in rock because I wasn't strong enough.."

"**But I'm here to help now.."**

"See you at the tower"

As the others left, Raven, Beast Boy, Terra, and the brothers remained.

Taking Dyggar's hand, Terra's eyes lit up; as did Dyggar's

The others were using their powers to prevent a cave-in.

As Moth held up the ceiling, he looked at Terra and Dyggar.

"_There kissing?..."_ he thought to himself. His vision came to pass. Their bodies glowed with energy. In a moment the brightness grew and engulfed the entire complex.

"wha?..."

"Their both encased this time B…" Gun Wrath stated.

The stone bodies embraced in a kiss were silent.

"Not again." Raven did not want this to happen a second time. "At least this time, she reformed… She and He were good friends…"

As she expressed this, the eyes of Dyggar and Terra jutted open. The stone around them cracked and flew off.

"Um…. Sorry." Dyggar apologized for his kiss with the reddest face in his life.

"For what?"

"Uh…. Wanna go out some time?"

"Definitely…"

(Epilogue's up next! I'll explain all! I think this kinda sucked in the end…. Oh fuckin' well… hehehehe)


	20. Sorting It Out

Well, it's over. And I gotta say out of all that read my 1st 2 fics ever, Poopy Penguin, you mutha facko have given me good advice and support; Thank you man! I'm gonna lay out some things and tie up loose ends here, enjoy.

DISCLAIMER:I gives no fuck! Sue me dammit!

Epilogue: "Sorting It Out"

As the group left what was left of the complex, they headed back to the tower. Exhausted and out of breath, they lurched into the ten story T-shaped building.

"Damn…. So does this mean we're finally rid of Slade?" Cyborg was seated on the far left side of the main couch, with Jinx in his lap.

"No. He's immortal. He can't be killed, and if he could; he wouldn't give up." Jericho answered.

"Jericho, how come you know so much about Slade?" Robin asked with full intrigue. Starfire next to him, holding his hand. Her wound was healed by Raven earlier.

"Well… he's my……"

"Yes?"

"..my father."

"WHAT!"

"Man, are you sure that ain't a trick?" Cyborg was very confused and turned so fast to Jericho's direction that Jinx almost fell off of him.

"I'm sure Vic. He left us after he tried an experimental drug. It drove him to be insane and obsessive. It destroyed my father, Slade Wilson, and replaced him with Slade, Deathstroke, the terminator."

"Hey J, how you been holdin' up since you left tha squad?" Dyggar was asking many questions in his high state.

"Hmm?"

"Yeah, Dick, I was in the Southside Squad for seven months."

"What happened?"

"Me, my mom, and sis moved."

"So you have other family?"

"My brother was killed after a failed attempt to kill you and.."

"Me! Kill me!"

"Yeah. If your gun jams, never look down the barrel and pull the trigger… And Moth.."

"Yeah." For the first time in two years he was without his mask. There was no need. The scared S was gone.

"How are things?"

"Fine.."

"I got something you three might be interested in…" As he spoke he pulled a manila envelope from his vest and handed it to Moth.

" 'Martinez Brothers'… He kept tabs on us for years…" as the brothers read, they came upon a question that plague them all their lives. " 'Their father was an agent of mine. He came from Ireland seeking work. It was during the Irish civil conflict and his skills were unsurpassed. When he came to my city, I was not where I am today. I was apart of a organization with my eldest son, the seventh Brother Blood, and Mad Mod. He would make a fine addition to the group. He was here months, he did what jobs I had for him and was always a loyal associate. Then he met a young Mexican woman at a bar. She was looking for someone and so was he. His mind became clouded and one day he said he was starting a family and was quitting. Big mistake.' " as it sat in, it became clear. Slade took their father from them. Next to the paper as a photograph and a small profile.

NAME: Michael James Griffin

HAIR: Black

EYES: Pale Green

HIEGHT: 6'1

WEIGHT: 210 lbs

The picture of their father was black and white and he was at an Irish pub; his left hand on a glass and his right on a pistol. (think about Colin Ferrell)

"So we're Irish and Mexican…" Gun Wrath concluded. (I like tha name and I'm stickin' wit it!)

"… you and me need our tats updated" Dyggar added.

After a long silence, Cyborg broke it with "So, who all was in the Squad?"

"Over years a bunch of people came and went. Mostly because we made no money; for bein' the good guys." Gun Wrath answered. "But the main group was always the seven of us."

Beast Boy and Raven were on a loveseat, he was still shirt-less and she would repeatedly rub his abdomen.

"hehe Rae, it's ok! The S is gone!"

"I just want to make sure you're ok"

"Rae, I am more than ok. You're here. That makes me wonderful!"

"You are such a hopeless romantic.." she smiled and kissed him gently and repeatedly on the lips until his hand was on the back of her head and she deepened it.

Later on, everyone headed home; but not before reforming the teams. The Squad West, Moth as the leader, Gun Wrath, Dyggar, Terra, and Guard (II) As well as The Squad East, Static as the leader, Gear, Hot Spot, Wildebeest, and Jericho.

The Titans accepted Jinx into their ranks and the bond between the Blood Brothers, Beast Boy, Dyggar, Gun Wrath, and Moth, stays strong. Over the next year they had some changes:

**The Relationships**

Beast Boy and Raven, after many dates, moved into the same room, Raven's. The door now reads 'Raven Beast Boy.' His room became another guest room. Aqualad and Bumble Bee's relationship didn't work out; two months later, they called it off. Dyggar and Terra are a strong couple now, both are alike in many ways, paranoid stoners with senses of humor, but also seriousness. Robin and Starfire are deeper into their love for one another. Cyborg and Jinx share his room, which had a makeover for her.

**Appearances and Others**

Dyggar and Gun Wrath had their tattoos updated; Now, Dyggar has an Irish flag next to the Mexican one on his arm, and Gun Wrath's ab tattoo reads 'Chicono + Irish.' Dyggar also has more piecings; both eyebrows, four rings in each ear, and three others for Terra. (if ya' know whut I mean..) Beast Boy's nails are now 'naturally' black, he no longer wears a nose ring, has a Hatchetman tattoo on his inner left bicep, and Raven's signature over his heart. Robin, after an incident with two-face, is Nightwing and is no longer Batman's partner. He has let his hair grow and has a bullet scar on his chest. Speedy, after operations with the government and a heroin addiction, is Arsenal. (check TitansTowerDOTcom for more info)

**The Teams and Others**

The Squad West, stays in the underground mansion and The Squad East stays in a building built by the Justice League in Dakota. Jinx, Raven, Terra, Bumble Bee, and Starfire have started a rock band, Eclipse of Five. (similar to Kittie) The Blood Brothers have done the same with Arsenal, Mammoth, Gizmo, Aqualad, and Nightwing. They are, what else, The Blood Brothers. (similar to SlipKnoT, Mudvayne, Mushroom Head, KoRn, and Rammstein.)

(guess whut? With this much fun, I ain't gonna stop! A sequel shall be put down! 'Church of Blood' guess who's tha bad guy…. Close... Wait and see, Same Jerky place!)


	21. just the sequel name

"Church Of Blood" You'll see it soon!


End file.
